Things Have Changed
by shyesplease
Summary: Miley goes away for the summer, when she comes back something has changed. Summary sucks, but please Read! Desclaimer: I do NOT own hannah montana! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Right?

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 1**

**Right?**

Miley's POV (It will be in her POV the whole story)

"Bye!" I said as I said to one of my best friends, Oliver.

"Bye." He said back.

I was just about to head to the car with my dad, Jackson, and Lilly so we could go to the airport for a tour I have almost the whole summer. Oliver would have been coming, but his parents signed him up for this camp. I won't even get to see him until the first day of school.

"See-ya in high school Oliver!" I said opening the car door.

"Yea, see-ya in high school!"

I got in the car and my dad started driving away. I looked back, and I saw him waving goodbye.

"Sucks that Oliver couldn't come!" Lilly my other best friend said. I turned back and sat down, "yea I know, but o well, we'll just see him in school after summer."

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER**

"Home, Sweet, Home!" I said as I entered my house. It has been a couple of months since I've seen the place. I was just so happy to be home.

The downfall was that I didn't get much time to enjoy being home since I start high school tomorrow.

"Why must school start tomorrow?" I thought out loud.

The next morning I woke up, put on a new outfit I had gotten during the tour, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Miles!" My dad said cheerfully, making flapjacks.

"Hi." I said still a little sleepy.

"So you excited for High School? O my Miley is getting So Big!" he said as he came over to hug me.

"Dad, it's just high school."

"But then it'll be college, then you will have a fiancé, then getting married, and having…"

"Dad, let's not look too far in the future." Then right after I interrupted my dad, Lilly came in.

"Hey Miley, Mr. Stewart." She greeted coming in.

"Ok Lilly, let's go!" I said pushing her towards the door.

"Wait I want to take pictures!" Robbie said getting up from the table over to the counter where his camera was.

"Run!" I yelled.

"O come on Miles, a couple pictures won't kill ya!" We took a couple pictures here and there, then I had to end it and me and Lilly walked to school.

When we got to school, me and Lilly went around talking to friends about the summer. Of course we didn't say about me being Hannah Montana, but we said we were traveling over the summer, which isn't technically lying.

We were talking to one of our friends when I saw Oliver across the hallway with a bunch of these popular guys. He looked over for a sec, so I waved at him, but he didn't wave back, just kept talking to the guys.

Maybe he didn't see me…I mean maybe he was looking at something near me, but not me. Calm down Miles, Oliver is still Oliver! Right?

_**A/N: Ok so how do you guys like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews please like always:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mad

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 2**

**Mad**

I was hoping that maybe I would have a class with Oliver so we could catch up, but he wasn't in any of my morning classes. Out of the 4 classes I had had already, he was in none of them and Lilly was in 2 of them.

It was now lunch time and Lilly and I took seats at a table with some other friends near the back. So, Lilly, our other friends and I were talking when I finally saw Oliver come in the Cafeteria with his other 'friends'. They sat down at the table infront of us.

"So, Miley how was your summer?" One of my friends Kate asked me. She was in all of my classes so far, so we were talking more than ever now.

"Well, traveling is wayyy tiring!" I said expressing my exhaustion.

"Where did you go?"

"Almost like everywhere! We visited soo many states, I can't even tell you which ones or how many."

"Wow!" Kate said in amazement. "That's soo cool, I wish my parents would travel the country for a summer. Instead I was in my house trying to figure out what to do with the day!"

We were all eating our lunches and I started looking at Oliver to see if he missed eating lunch with us at all, but nooo it seemed like he was having a grand o'll time with his new buddies.

"Hey Lil, have you talked to Oliver today?"

"Umm, yea I did. We have 3rd and 4th together. Why?" Lilly asked.

"Just wondering, I haven't gotten to talk to him at all."

"O, well why don't you go over there and talk to him now." Lilly suggested.

She must have been crazy. The people who he was hanging out with, the so-called popular people; I hated them and their guts.

They made fun of people and teased people, it wasn't cool to do that.

"Nahh, I'll just talk to him some other time. Do you know why he's hangin out with THEM though?" I asked pointing to the table infront.

"Yea he said that most of them were in his cabin at camp and they liked him, so now he's in their 'gang'." Lilly explained.

"Hey Lilly, want to come in line with me to get a snack?" I asked getting up from the table.

"Sure." She said also getting up and following me to the lunch line.

Oliver soon came up behind us.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly greeted.

"Hey Lilly!" he said. He looked over at me then just waited in line patiently.

He could've said hi to me too! Those jerks must have brainwashed him!

Lilly started talking to him a little more, but I didn't talk…I was mad at him.

He obviously didn't want to talk to me now, so I wasn't gonna talk to him. I grabbed my snack, paid for it, then dragged Lilly to my table still mad.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Oliver, that's who! Didn't you see him, I mean he totally ignored me!"

"I don't know Miley, I mean it's not like you tried to say anything to him."

"Whatever!" I was pissed.

We were walking out and Oliver happened to be next to me. So I decided to make small talk to we went our separate ways.

"Hey Oliver!" I greeted.

"Heyyyy." He said back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He said and that was the end of the convo. He didn't even try to carry it on by asked me how I was. Now I was sure he didn't really want to talk to me now. I was furious!

**_A/N: OMG guys, you rock! All those reviews…Thankies!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I love them!! 5 reviews get new chapter:D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Good!

_**A/N: OMG guys I can't believe I haven't updated in almost two weeks. School sucks, which is why i haven't updated. But I'm off today and Monday from school, so I can update more!! R&R:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 3**

**Good!**

I stormed to my locker, violently shoving my books in my backpack, and slamming my locker door before leaving.

I hated Oliver Oscar Oken! I hoped he died!

I walked into my classroom, and sat next to Lilly, but didn't say a word.

"Are you _still_ mad about the whole Oliver thing?" She asked.

"You think!" I said.

Lilly stayed quiet after that knowing I just needed a period to cool off; never could keep grudges for long.

Before I knew it, it was 8th period, last period. It was health/gym. Today we had health; Kate and Lilly were with me, which was awesome. We got into 3 seats near each other. We were talking when all of a sudden I heard _his _voice.

Seconds later I saw Oliver coming through the door, with his buddies. I just rolled my eyes and continued talking to Kate and Lilly.

After everyone seemed to be in the classroom and situated, the teacher told us what we would be learning in the class, and what activities we would be doing in gym.

Class was over and we were making our way to the bus.

"I can't believe we are going to swim this year." Kate exclaimed, "I love swimming."

"Me too!" Lilly said, and I just nodded my head agreeing with them.

The events that happened earlier today just kept replaying in my head.

I stepped on my bus, just then realizing _he _was on my bus. I sat far away from him, and when it was my stop I was more than happy to get off.

I went in my room and threw myself on my bed. Maybe I was taking this a little too seriously. Oliver can be a donut. But he is or um… was my best friend. Maybe he…I don't know, but maybe tomorrow he'll be okay. I'll try and talk to him again, yea and then maybe everything will go back to normal.

I smiled at my plan, and then started doing my homework, which was almost nothing.

The next day, my dad drove me into school, and I got there pretty early. Someone else was there early to…Oliver.

He saw me and then went back to putting books in his backpack.

I went up to him ready to talk.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey." He said looking at me with his full attention.

I then noticed he had cut his hair, so now it was much shorter, and more clean cut.

"Why did you cut your hair, you loved your hair the other way." I stated.

"O." He said in a laugh, "Yea, my mom threatened me with her _man_ voice.

And we both laughed, and I really felt like it was old times. I smiled and he smiled. But then it just went to silence. I had nothing more to say except, "So…I guess I'll see you later."

"yea." He replied. And I walked away over to wear I saw Kate.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Miley, So when did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

"What were you doing for that long?"

"Just talking."

"Coolio!" I laughed. Kate was so random and unique, never cared about what people were saying. I respected that, not many could be like that. She also stood for what she believed in, which gave me even more respect for her.

"Lilly here yet?" I asked.

"She might, check her locker, I would go with you but my homeroom is downstairs on the other end of school, so see-ya!" and she left.

I walked over to where Lilly was, "Hey Lil!"

She turned to face me, "Hey!"

"So I talked to Oliver and I think we're okay now."

"Good!"

"Yup good!"

_But little did Miley know that it wasn't gonna be good for long…_

_**A/N: Okay, so sorry again for not updating, but how was this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Party

**_A/N: i changed a couple things, cause i messed up on the days, so i fixed that up, but no real difference:D R&R!!_**

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 4**

**Party**

A couple days have gone by and I haven't talked to Oliver since the other day.

Over the weekend, me and Lilly went to the beech, and according to Lilly, Oliver was busy so we decided to invite Kate.

Kate was now becoming me and Lilly's other best friend. Not like we were using to replace Oliver, because even if Oliver was still good friends with us I think Kate would still be.

So, anyway we were talking and swimming in the ocean until the sun was ready to set.

And now I'm here at the bus stop, this Monday morning.

The bus slowly made its way to my stop and I got on. When I got on I noticed that there were no free seats, so I would have to sit with someone.

I had no friends on the bus; but Oliver was there.

I decided, it's just a seat and I need to sit so I sat down next to him.

He turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back. But then after that he stared blindly out the window.

I kept debating whether to talk to him or not, but every time I wanted to say something my voice just couldn't get the words out.

We sat there in complete silence, until the bus got to the school and we got off.

It was like that for the next 3 days of the week. I had to sit with him, I had no one else. He didn't seem to mind though.

On Friday my neighbor Lauren actually decided to talk to me, I don't know, we haven't talked since the year after I moved in.

"So, you've been sitting next to Oliver on the bus for the past week, what are you trying to be cool?" She said all snotty.

"No…he's my friend." I stated.

"O really, I never see you talk, O…I know, you have a crush on him." She proclaimed.

"WHAT! No way would I ever have a crush on Oliver!"

"Whatever you say." She said, and then stepped on the bus.

When I got on the bus, Lauren sat next to Oliver, so where was I gonna sit now?

She gave me a smirk while I went past Oliver and her, I ended up having to sit with Dandruff Danny! EWWW!

On the ride, I couldn't help but to think about Lauren's statement.

How could she think I was crushing on Oliver?!? It's ridiculous, right? Nah!

We got into school and Lilly was handing out something.

"Here Miley!" She said handing me a party invite.

"This for your birthday Lily?"

"Yea, my mom finally agreed for me to have a party, and it's at that dance place down the street next Saturday! So be there!" Then she scurried away to give out more invitations.

In homeroom the announcements went on.

"Good Morning, today is Fridat, and these are your morning announcements. All Boys wanting to try out for basketball this year, tryouts are being held on Tuesday and Wednesday of nwxt week..."

Nothing exciting was on the announcements, so I decided to talk to Lilly.

"Lilly, who did you invite to the party so far?"

"You, Kate, Jake Ryan, Johnny Collins, Allison, Sabrina, Ricky, Brian, Zach, and…Oliver."

Oliver was going to be there… "Um, cool Lilly! Can't wait for next Saturday!" I said with a smile plastered on my face.

The days quickly flew by and before I knew it, it was Saturday, the day of Lilly's Party and I had to get ready.

Then when it came to the time to leave, I pushed my dad to his car, and made him take me at that second. I didn't want to miss one minute of this party.

I entered the dance place and I saw about 10 people there already dancing except for a couple.

"Hey Lilly! Here's you present!" I said handing her small box which held these gorgeous earrings I knew she would love.

"Thanks!" She then left to put her present on a table nearby.

Then Oliver came up to me, "hey, look at you all dressed up!"

"Yea, well I thought why not!" He looked at me and smiled.

Then Kate grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. "Come on Miley, dance!" So I did.

Then I slow song came on, and I decided to get off the dancing floor and sit down.

I walked to my table and I saw that Oliver was coming closer to me.

Was he going to ask me to dance or is he just gonna talk, or is he just gonna go by to another table near?

I never got an answer to that question, since Stacy Howard came up out of nowhere and asked him to dance.

I slowly got up and sat at a table near the dance floor, watching Stacy put her head on Oliver shoulder as they danced to the slow song.

I don't know what happen at that time, but I could feel jealousy rising inside me, like I never did before.

I couldn't be possibly jealous of Stacy for slow dancing with Oliver, it meant nothing, but no matter how I tried to convince it was nothing, a thought was in the back of my mind the whole time…….Maybe Lauren was right…I think I was starting to crush on Oliver.

_**A/N: Okay so Oliver seemed okay in this chapter, but things get worse. PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: untitled

_**A/N: Hey everyone!! Now I'm gonna try and not rush everything, but I felt I kinda had to in the previous chapters, but anyway,R&R:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 5**

**Untitled**

I couldn't believe that I, Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana, had a crush on Oliver Oscar Oken.

I didn't believe it, plus it wasn't to the point where I wanted to kill Stacy for dancing with Oliver, just a bit jealous. This whole crush is just a little thing, should be over in the matter of a week.

After that, everything seemed to be normal again. I danced with all my friends once again, and no slow dances ever came on after the first one, but anyway my dad then came in to pick me up.

As I was leaving Oliver was leaving also.

"Hey Miley." He said.

"Hey, so aren't these CD's Lilly burned for all of us soo cool!"

"Yea, very!" he said.

My dad's car was right outside the building, and he was inside the car waiting.

"Well I guess I'll cya in school Monday. My mom should be here soon." Oliver stated.

"yea, cya!" I climbed into the car.

"Bud, was that Oliver? Does he need a ride home?"

"Yea that was him, but his mom is picking him up."

"Alright then!" And my dad put his foot to the petal and we drove home.

I went home and logged on the IM and not long after Oliver was on…should I IM him?

Smiley123: Hey Oliver

SmokenOken43: Hey

Smiley123: That party was so fun, I had a blast! u?

SmokenOken43: yea, it was cool

There he was, being blah again to me

Smiley123: So what's up?

SmokenOken43: nothing

Urghh! Again blah! Whatever, I'm not talking to him anymore!

Smiley123: Bye Oliver

SmokenOken43: Bye

I wouldn't say I was mad at Oliver, but I sure was annoyed. Why couldn't he just talk to me normally!?!

The next day I had a concert, so 'Lola' came over.

"Lilly, do you think if I stopped talking to Oliver, he would tell people about me being Hannah Montana?" I asked with great concern.

"I don't think so, he knows it very important, and he would never do that!" Lilly proclaimed.

I was taking her word for it since she has known him much longer than I have.

I rocked out that concert like I never did before. I defiantly had the best concert of my life today.

"Miley that was great! You were beyond awesome!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks Lilly." I said kind of out of breathe from singing.

I went to bed with a huge smile on my face.

The next morning was school. When I stepped on the bus there was actually an open seat so I snagged it before Lauren could.

I sat there peacefully until the bus got to the school.

"Lilly, that party Saturday was the best I've ever been to!" I exclaimed once I saw Lilly.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!"

I wanted to tell Lilly that I got jealous of Stacy when she slow danced with Oliver, but I convinced myself that this crush would be over in a week and it wasn't worth stating.

"Hey Miley, I heard that Bobby Smith is probably going to make the Basketball team this year, so can you come to me the first home game?" Lilly asked me with the puppy dog eyes.

Lilly has had a massive crush on Bobby Smith for a couple years now, "Fine Lilly."

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said then hugged me before going to homeroom.

Lilly's locker happened to be across from our homeroom and 4 lockers from Oliver's. So, I always saw Oliver, whether I wanted or not.

I walked in homeroom and sat by Lilly. "When's the first home game?"

"I don't know, but I have to make sure he gets on, or what's the point of going!"

"They should have the list of the team by Friday since the tryouts are tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Cool, well Friday we'll check and see if he made it!" Lilly said excitedly.

The next couple days I just didn't even bother to talk to Oliver since all he was going to do was give me a blah answer. I was sick of it. Everytime I would go up to him and try to start a convo he would kill it by not responding back. Now if he wanted to talk to me, he was going to come up to ME and start a convo with ME not the other way around. I wasn't going to chase him around.

Friday after school, like I promised Lilly we checked to see who made the basketball team.

Sure enough Lilly's man was there, she was so excited.

I was looking through the rest of the name and my eyes widen at one particular name.

Lilly saw my reaction and once she saw that name she had a similar reaction.

"Oliver!" We both shouted in disbelief.

_**A/N: So Oliver made the team! Hmm, anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Basketball

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 6**

**Basketball is My Favorite Sport**

Me and Lilly both stood there staring at the list.

We both couldn't believe Oliver would try out let alone make the team. His 'buddies' must have done something to his brain.

"Um…wow! Okay anyway it says that the first home game is next Friday." I pointed out to Lilly.

"Yea…alright, let's go home now." She said still partially in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting pick up by my dad, and going home, I ran up to my room with Lilly.

"Did you ever picture Oliver trying out for the basketball team?"

"I mean he likes the sport, but I didn't think he would actually try out!" Lilly stated.

"Well, anyway let's go online." I said then went over to my computer.

I logged in and Oliver was on.

"Hey look Oliver is on, IM him." Lilly said.

"Nah, I'm not talking to him."

"Well I thought you said that you guys 'we're okay now'?" Lilly said quoting me of what I said earlier in the week.

"Well he's being a jerk, I mean I try and talk to him and he just doesn't talk back, I'm getting sick of it."

"Okayyy." Lilly said, "Let's see who else is on!"

Lilly knew when I didn't want to talk about something. She knew if I had something to say, she would be the first to know, so she never forced me to tell her things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend flew by with Hannah's busy schedule.

It was once again Monday morning and I was beyond tired from the concert last night.

I stepped on the bus. I glanced over at Oliver sitting in his seat, looking out the window. He never seemed to be in any other position.

I took a seat diagonal from him, and sat like him, just looking out the window quietly.

I really wanted to talk to Oliver, but another part of me didn't knowing it would be him being blah to me once again. Plus I had nothing to talk to him about.

I was really missing him; just talking to him was something I missed. He always knew how to put a smile to my face, especially when I was having a bad day. No matter what happened, he always could make me laugh and I just wished he could do that for me now. I missed going to the movies and other places with him. People were always asking if we were dating which we both found annoying, but now people were asking me if we were even friends!

But once again I didn't talk to him for the whole week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday and it was the first home game of the season for the basketball team. Lilly was really excited, and when I mean excited try running up and down the empty hallways for 15 minutes, waiting for the game to start.

The game was about to start so Lilly and I grabbed a seat in the gym.

Finally, 10 minutes later, the boys started coming out.

"Miley, there's Bobby!" She said excitedly clapping her hands, "GO PIRATES!"

I laughed at her, but then Oliver came out. He started warming up, shooting hoops.

Now, Oliver is cute and very attractive. I've always thought that ever since I've met him, but now looking at him in that uniform, O dear…he was steaming H.O.T….HOT! I'm sorry to be thinking of Oliver like that, but my crush for his still didn't go away like I was hoping it would. And now looking at Oliver's biceps and all, I think this week crush could turn into a month one.

"Doesn't he look so adorable!?!" Lilly said asking me about Bobby.

"O Yea!!" I said still in my Oliver trace.

"Wait, you're not starting to have the hots for Bobby, are you?" Lilly asked.

I finally snapped out of it, "What? Nooo I was thinking about Ol…sen! James Olsen is on the team see!" I said pointing him out.

"O, well who could blame you?!?" Lilly finished with a short laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pirates, our team, were creaming the opposing team, so they let the freshman and all play. That meant Oliver actually was playing.

He was good; actually he was amazing, Scoring 18 points in the game.

Me and Lilly were leaving the school.

"What a game! And Miley I've never seen you so into a game. James must have been really caught your eye."

"O yea, I can't keep my eyes off him!" I said to keep Lilly thinking I had a crush on James rather than Oliver. Oliver was the real reason I was so interested in the game. Now basketball is my favorite sport!

"Do you think we could go to like ALL the home games??" Lilly asked.

"Well…as long as I don't have a Hannah thing…sure." I said.

Lilly jumped up and down excitedly, then bear hugged me. "THANK YOU!!"

"You…could…really…thank…me…by…letting go!" I said; I was having trouble breathing.

She quickly let go, "Sorry, just happy!"

"Well next time hug something like…that pole! It doesn't need air to breathe!"

"Yea but people would think I'm weird!"

"Yea well at least no one would die!"

"Whatever, anyway, did you see Oliver play out there, he was pretty good!"

"Umm…y-yea, I um saw him, and yea he was um good." I replied nervously. "O look there's my dad!" I ran over to his car jumping into the front seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday I was on the beach, and went over to Rico's to get something to drink.

When I went over there, Oliver was there ordering something from Jackson.

As he was waiting for his order I appeared next to him and asked Jackson for water.

Oliver looked over and saw it was me and smiled.

"Hey." I managed to say.

"Hey." He said back.

"So Oliver, you're a great basketball player!" I said then mentally slapped myself for saying such a dumb thing.

"Thanks!" And he said smiling and gave me a thumbs up before leaving with a smoothie.

I smiled, and watched as he walked away. "Here's your water. Miley…Miley…MILES!" Jackson yelled from the counter.

"What?" I said facing him now.

"Here's your water."

"O." I paid my brother then left. Now when I do talk to him, I say stupid things like, 'you're a great basketball player!' Arghh why couldn't I say, 'I saw you last night and you were awesome; 18 points wow!' I shook my head, another reason not to talk to him because if I do I make a fool of myself!!

Would things ever be the same!

_**A/N: Okay so how was this chapter! Next chapter everything is going to be changing more than before, so PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hatred Returns

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 7**

**Hatred Returns**

I woke up Monday morning, thinking just another Monday, and a whole week of school.

It all seemed to be like any normal Monday; I would soon different.

The bus slowly made its way to my stop and I stepped on.

I looked over at Oliver, and this realization hit me all of a sudden; we weren't friends anymore.

It's weird how I just came to that conclusion in that moment of time, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true.

We haven't been talking like friends, more like acquaintances.

I sat there that morning looking out the window thinking about my suddenly true realization.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to school, I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I just went to my locker then to homeroom.

Lilly came in not too long after, "Hey, I was looking for you…why are you here already?"

"Just felt like it." I said, I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Lilly then took a seat next to me, "Miles, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied but by the way I said it, you could tell I was lying.

"Miles, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded my head, "Just not now Lilly, maybe some other day."

Lilly nodded understanding, and just sat quietly like me during the morning announcements.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lunch I just wasn't my blabby self, and all my friends could tell.

I could hear then whisper to Lilly asking her what was up with me, but she would just reply with an 'I don't know.'

I looked over at Oliver's table and the kids over their kept looking back at our table. They would be talking, then look over at our table, then back to their friends laughing.

Were they talking about us? About me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kate sitting in front of me, "Hey!"

"hi."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Well, I got my schedule changed so I'll only have lunch and 8th with you…just thought I'd let you know." Then she went back to her original seat.

I just sat there, the rest of the lunch period, admiring the wood of the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8th period rolled around and we had gym.

Now I participate, but today I just didn't have it in me to play anything.

My classmates could see I wasn't myself today and kinda let me out of the game.

It came near dismissal and Oliver was with his group of friends in a little circle, talking.

I looked over at them, and I was just looking for a little, and one of Oliver's friends looked over at me and then he went back to talking to his friends. They all laughed, but I didn't think anything of it then.

When we were dismissed, me and Lilly were walking down the staircase, and Oliver and his friends were behind us.

Suddenly Oliver shouted, "O Look it's Miley Stewart, I love you!" he said then him and his friends all laughed.

They were teasing me, something I never liked.

Forget that freaking crush on Oliver, I HATE HIM!!

**_A/N: Okay so short i know, but PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and i'll update:D_**


	8. Chapter 8: Project & Crushing

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 8**

**Project & Crushing**

I couldn't believe how Oliver changed so quickly. A few months ago he was my best friend and now…now he was just this JERK!

And if things couldn't get worse, he was now hanging out with Amber and Ashley. Blah!

They were my enemies so I guess that made Oliver mine too.

I was then greeted by Lilly. "Hey Miles."

"Hey."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that whole 'Miley Stewart I love you' thing yesterday with Oliver?"

"I have no clue! I hate him soo much!" I said with anger rising in me again.

"Really Miles, I mean I know he's being a jerk and all lately, but…"

"Lilly you heard him yesterday, obviously we aren't friends anymore, and he's friends with Amber and Ashley now, which makes him an enemy!"

"Whatever you say Miles." Lilly said while we walked into our homeroom.

"I mean it's not like I wanted this to happen, but it has, and we can't stop it."

"True." Lilly said agreeing, "Anyway, I heard we have a group project to do in health today."

"Fun." I said with no enthusiasm at all.

"yea, we have to pick a topic, like alcohol and write an essay about it."

"Can't wait for 8th period." I said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day flew by. Oliver and his friends went on like they never said anything to me; Jerks!

8th period came and we were all in our assigned seats, when the teacher came in.

"Well class, I don't know if you heard but we are writing a paper." The whole class groaned.

"Glad to see you're excited about it." The teacher said then continued, "Anyway, so I will already put together the groups, so once I assign you, you and your group go ahead to the compute lab."

She told 2 groups at the moment, and Lilly was already in one.

"Kate, Rob, Chris, Samantha, Miley and Oliver…you're group 3! Now go along, get to the computer lab." The teacher said.

All I was thinking about though, was that now I hated that teacher for putting me with Oliver. I didn't want to work with Oliver, especially after what happen yesterday.

"Alright, so what are we writing about?" Oliver asked, as we settled in the computer Lab."

"How about just alcohol?" Chris suggested. Everyone nodded and we all began researching.

"Hey Kate, don't you agree that we should put this statistic in?" I asked her, pointing to my monitor screen.

"O My Gosh! Yea that's awesome, it would really bring the point home for not drinking! Hey Oliver…" O no, what is she doing! "Listen to Miley, she's smart!" thanks Kate! I was so embarrassed, but I don't even think he paid much attention to her.

"should I tell him?" I asked Kate.

"YEA!" So I guess I should.

I tried to open my mouth to call his name, but I just couldn't. His name was so foreign now, and had so much hate behind it for me. Finally I called his name and he looked at me. "I think at the end we should put this statistic in the paper." I told him showing the statistic.

He nodded, and said, "yea okay, you're in out group though? O yea, you are!" He said and laughed at himself, with Chris, Rob, and Jamie laughing with him.

I steamed up again, and sat down. I was now mad at him even more!

"How about everyone just write their own paper and we will just edit it all later, alright?" Oliver suggested, and we began to write.

I wrote an introduction, and my conclusion idea, and decided to stop, since I didn't feel like writing anymore.

"I know that this might take sometime but, Thursday…this is due." The teacher reminded us.

"Everybody e-mail me what you wrote just now and I'll edit everything for Thursday." Oliver said and we all did it.

It was weird seeing Oliver being so responsible, but I'm not complaining because I don't want to write the thing.

The bell rang and me and Kate were walking to the buses. "Urghh, I hate our health teacher!"

"Why?"

"Because, she just had to partner me up with Oliver; I hate him!"

"Why, Oliver is so funny, he's in all my classes and he's such a nice guy!" I guess she hasn't seen the jerk side of him yet!

"Whatever, I just don't like him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can anyone still have a crush on someone after a situation like me and Oliver's? I can tell you…me! That's right I for some odd strange reason like him. I don't know how someone can make fun of me and suddenly a few days later I'm crushing on the jerk still.

It started just an hour ago when I came into the school. I went the staircase to get to my locker. When I reached to the second floor he was right there, and he looked over at me, and I looked at him, for that split second it all seemed slow-mo.

I drew myself away from the gaze and walked to my locker. My heart was beating so rapidly, I thought my heart was going to explode. I placed my hand over my heart and tried to control my heavy breathing.

I couldn't believe I was still crushing on him! I went over to where Lilly's locker was, which, was a couple of way from Lilly's. "hey Lil!"

"Hey Miles!" She said putting her stuff away. I looked over and saw Oliver at his locker, he looked over at us and started to come over.

I quickly started talking to Lilly about a TV show I saw last night when, "Um…M-Miley." He said, almost as he was nervous.

I looked at him; my mouth wouldn't let my words escape.

"I um, finished the health paper, and I was um…wondering…if you could…you know…look over it." I nodded and he handed me the paper.

"When you're done, just tell me how it is." Then he walked off.

During homeroom, I decided to take a look at the paper, and Oliver used my whole introduction and conclusion paragraphs. I know someone else's had to be better than mines, but I'll take it as it is. The paper actually seemed A material.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was science class and we had a sub.

He gave us a worksheet to do, but me and Lilly were done in 10 minutes.

"What should we do?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, have you ever had a crush on someone, and you just wondered why?"

"O yea, I mean when I was in 2nd grade, I liked…Dandruff Danny, of course back then he was just Danny."

"Eww, Lilly!" we exchanged some of our old crushes, and then Lilly asked, "Who was your first crush when you came here?"

Great, it was Oliver!

"I'd rather not say, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well was it Johnny…Ryan…Andrew…um…" she went on and on and on, but she forgot him! I laughed at her, since she was trying so hard, and yet failing miserably.

"Can you give me a hint, like maybe his initials?"

"If I gave you his initials, then you would definitely know."

"o come on Miley!"

"Fine, OO."

"Who has those initials?" Lilly asked. She most of had a real mental block today.

"Only one person in our grade has those initials, I bet if you saw him, you would just be, 'OHHHHH'"

Just then like it was right on cue, Oliver turned the corner and Lilly blurted out, "OHHHHHH!"

I laughed, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Wow, you liked Oliver?"

"yea… I thought he was…cute then, but that was before I knew him!" Truth is even after I knew him I like him, but then when it came to the Hannah Montana thing, it ended. But now I liked Oliver…again! And my feelings for him were stronger than 4 years ago.

Me and Lilly entered the lunch room and I went immediately in line. I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was…

_**A/N: WOW! Okay so how was this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Admitting

**_A/N: I had an accident happen down the street from me, and we had a huge power surge which broke my computer:( so I might take longer to update, but I'll try my best. I'm on my sister's laptop so yea, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter:D R&R!!_**

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 9**

**Admitting**

Me and Lilly entered the lunch room and I went immediately in line. I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was…to my great surprise, Oliver.

"Um…hey, um did you happen to read the paper yet?" He asked me.

"yea." I replied

"O, so how was it?"

"I think you um did a great job." I said. I saw him smile, and my heart melted.

I was enjoying that little moment but it ended with Amber and Ashley coming in.

"Oliver!" They shouted once they saw him. They approached him and hugged him, but he gave a weak one back.

"What were you doing talking to this loser?" Amber asked giving me a look.

"I was talking to her about that health project." Oliver replied.

"o well come with us to the salad bar." Ashley said, and Amber and Ashley both took an arm and dragged him over to the salad bar.

I could tell Oliver didn't really want to go, but I guess he seemed like he had no choice. The only reason I didn't get jealous was because I knew that Oliver would never ever like Amber or Ashley. He even made a promise to me and Lilly, that if he ever started to like, or date one of them, to throw him off the roof of the school.

Gosh I missed talking to Oliver!

Lilly then came up, "Hey Miley, there's another game after school today, are we going?" She asked me eagerly.

"I don't know…" I said unsure.

"Come on, don't you want to see James?!?" Lilly asked me to try and persuade me.

Of course I would love to see 'James'! I really had to tell Lilly my true crush, Oliver.

"Sure Lilly!" I said giving in.

"YES! I knew that would get you!" She exclaimed and ran out of line to our table.

I paid for my lunch and headed to my table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell had just rung and Lilly and I made our way towards the gym.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and called my dad to say I would be staying after school.

After that, me and Lilly made our way into the gym.

Once we entered the gym Lilly said, "Eww, none of those guys on the opposing team are even good looking!" I laughed and nodded agreeing with her.

We took seats on the bleachers and waited for the boys to come out.

"I hope Bobby gets to play again! Do you hope James get to play again?"

"Yea!" I said, I really had to tell her soon.

The boys ran out of the locker room earning cheers from the crowd.

Lilly got all excited seeing Bobby, and my eyes were right on Oliver.

"Miley? Miley? MILEY!" Lilly said trying to gain my attention.

"wha?" I said coming out of my Oliver trace.

A smirk creped upon Lilly's face, "You were looking at James weren't you?"

I had enough, I had to tell her and NOW!

"Lilly…I don't like James!"

"But you said-" she began.

"I know I said, but I was just covering up on who I did actually like."

"Well who is the real crush?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" I asked.

"Promise!"

"Take a look at #11." I said which was Oliver.

"What? It's just Oliv- O MY GOSH!" She finally got it through her head halfway. And her reaction earned glances from the people surrounding us.

"When did this start?" Lilly asked.

"Like right when we started school."

"Why……Oliver?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said burying my head in my hands.

"Hey look, he's looking over here!" Lilly stated.

I lifted my head out of my hands and indeed saw him looking our way. He smiled then went back to warming up.

"Why does he drive me insane, first her makes fun of me, then he talks to me and starts smiling and all to me, arghh can't he make up his mind whether he thinks I'm a loser or not!"

"Well Oliver is a doughnut!" Lilly pointed out.

"Don't make fun of him, even though they statement is completely true!" Lilly laughed and I managed to laugh at my own statement.

"Why does he have to be soo Hot, especially in that uniform?!?" I asked

"That's exactly what I ask myself about Bobby!" Lilly admitted.

Then we both watched the game, or erm our guys! Hehe, what? We can't help it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was pretty close so the freshman and sophomores didn't play much, but Oliver did manage to get 4 points.

As we exited the school, and waited in the parking lot for my dad, Lilly said, "I still can't believe you like Oliver…again!"

"Me too, I wonder what makes me like him. There has to be something about him that would make me fall for him not once but twice!"

"I'm stumped!" Lilly said.

Just then my dad came, and we piled in the car and dropped Lilly off.

"So what do you guys do after school?" My dad asked as we were heading home.

"Went to a basketball game."

"Who has a crush on a player?" My dad asking me.

"How come you would think either of us have a crush on anyone? Can't we just be there to show school spirt?!?" I stated.

My dad gave me an are-you-serious look, "So you're the one with the crush on a basketball player." He said with a chuckle.

"No! well, kinda, but Lilly too…both of us." I said.

My dad laughed a bit, "And I guess I'll never know who this guy is."

"Pretty much!" I said, and we got home and I jumped out of the car and ran to my room.

**_A/N: So how was this chapter! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update:D_**


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 10**

**Why?**

I was sitting on my bed, attempting to do my homework, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking of Oliver, and writing his name on the notebook paper that I was supposed to do my math work on.

It was just one of those days where all he did was smile at me and he made my dad forever good.

I finally shut my book, giving up on the homework, I didn't understand it anyway, and went to bed hoping that when I awoke my thoughts of Oliver would disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock and shut it off. I slowly climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes and made my way to my closet.

Once I got to the closet I was just going to put things that seemed nice and put them together, but then Oliver came to mind. I then put together a what-seemed-to-me cute outfit.

I quickly took my shower and got dressed and all and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Lilly already helping herself to the eggs my dad had made.

I took a seat next to her and started eating.

Not even 5 minutes later, Lilly pulled me out the door to walk to the bus stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached school I quickly got what I needed from my locker and rapidly went to Lilly's.

When I got to Lilly locker, Oliver was at his. I could already feel my heart racing. I walked by him trying to breathe as normal as I could force myself.

"hey Miley!" Lilly greeted.

"Hey Lilly." I said then stole a glance at Oliver for a slit second.

Oliver just then closed his locker and made his way around all the group of students gathered in the middle of the hallway chatting away.

I watched as he made his way around and he looked over to what seemed at me then back went back to his business but then he looked over again once more before rounding the corner.

Now those little things Oliver did could stay on my mind all day, me trying to analyze if they meant anything, which I always convinced myself to not get my hopes up.

Lilly shut her locker which awoke me from my thoughts, and we made our way to homeroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch while I was in the lunch line, Oliver came up to me again.

"Do you have the paper?" He asked.

"yea."

"Ok, good, are you going to hand it in?" Oliver asked.

I nodded. I was soo nervous, my heart was racing so fast I was worried he would hear my heart pounding so loudly against my chest.

He stood there, and I saw that he was trying to find something else to say, but was not successful since a later he left.

I didn't know what to say to him! I haven't talk to the boy in awhile, I don't know what would even be a good subject to bring up! Plus, it's hard to concentrate and talk to someone when your heart feels it's about to explode.

Why do I have to like Oliver? Of all guys in this world, Oliver!

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the big delay, but school is a big pain! Hehe!I know that chapter wasn't all that, but the next will be better! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm very happy:D PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	11. Chapter 11: Scare Me Then Use Me

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 11**

**Scare Me Then Use Me**

It was now Health and we had to turn in our papers to the teacher. I handed in the paper and sat down in my assign seat next to Lilly and behind Kate.

Lilly, Kate, and i talked among ourselves until all the papers were turned in and the teacher started to speak.

"Well it looks like all of them are here!" she said, referring to the paper, and neatly placed them in her briefcase.

"Anyway, just a reminder, boys, you will have swimming tomorrow, so remember your swim trunks and towels."

"Now...on with the next lesson..." And i kind of just blurred the rest of the class. Most the class period was just starring off in space daydreaming and thinking.

Oliver was driving me crazy, at times he acts like ass, and other times he seems so sweet. But no matter which role he seems to play, i can't help myself but like him!

Suddenly the bell rang and a massive crowd of students ran to the exit to leave for home; Oliver being among them.

I turned to Lilly who was packing up her things, "I think i might walk home today." i stated

"Why?" Lilly asked me, giving me a confused look.

"I just need more time to think than the normal 5 minute bus ride."

"O...what do you need to think about? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, but Lilly why do i like _him_ so much? I still can't figure it out!"

"Maybe...you just miss him as a friend." Lilly suggested as we both walked out of the school.

I took it into consideration, i mean maybe i just miss talking to him like i used to.

"I mean do you ever picture yourself kissing him?" She said, right in-front of our bus. I blushed massively and i guess that was her answer because she turned to go on the bus and said, "Oh boy!"

The buses left shortly and i began my journey home, which only was a 20 minute walk. I was thinking of what Lilly was saying, when suddenly i heard pounding of some-one's feet behind me.

I turned around and saw no one. i went back to thinking, but was once again interrupted by the pounding feet. I turned around again and yet again no one was there. I mentally slapped myself, i was hearing things; i have officially reached insanity!

Suddenly i felt some-one's hands on my shoulders and i quickly turned around in shock to looking into the eyes of the one and only Oliver Oken.

"Don't scare me like that!" i said and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry, i just...had to!" he said on the verge of cracking up.

"Was that you running behind me?" i asked, he nodded. "Well that's good...i thought i was going insane!"

Oliver laughed, and smiled that smile that mad me weak in the knees, literally! I then tripped over my own feet, and right before i reached the ground i felt Oliver hands around my waist puling me back up.

"Watch where you are going Miles." he said once he pulled me fully up and released his hands from my waist. I smiled and said my thanks.

"Are you going to grow out your hair again?" I asked him messing around the small amount of hair he had on his head.

"Oh, definitely, i hate my hair like this, i miss the old hair but mom forced me!"

"Good, cause you just don't look like Oliver with the short clean cut hair." i stated.

"I know, next time my mom wants me to cut my hair, you gotta be with me to convince her otherwise!"

"Will do...anyway, why are you running, don't you have practice?" i found myself asking him.

"Well you see, some of the guys were goofing off so this is our practice, to run."

"Bummer..." i replied and he just nodded in agreement.

"Well i guess I'll see you in school tomorrow..." I stated.

"Yea, well see ya." he said then started running down the street to head back to school. I watched him until i could see him anymore, then i walked home with a huge smile plastered on my face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When i arrived home, Lilly was outside of my house waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked once i approached her.

"Come inside with me and I'll tell ya!" We both raced up the stairs into my bedroom. I threw my bag next to my bed which then i threw myself on moments later.

"So spill, what happen?" Lilly asked urgently.

"Alright well i was just walking home and all when i heard someone running behind me when i looked back i didn't see anyone right, well then i was walking and it happen again and when i turned around again no one, well then after turning back someone scared me and it was Oliver!"

"what happen next?!?"

"Okay, well then we were just talking, but I loved every moment of it!"

"cool...so, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Lilly said sitting down on a chair near by and starting to read a magazine.

"Well, I've got a Hannah concert, is Lola coming?"

Lilly bolted from her seat, "You bet!" and made her way to the Hannah closet to pick out an outfit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another great concert Hannah!" Lilly said to me right after i got off stage from singing my last song. I took a sip of my water before replying, "Thanks Lola."

I was heading towards my dressing room when i saw Oliver and a bunch of his 'friends' coming towards me.

"Hey Hannah!" Oliver greeted. I gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here look, when i noticed a backstage pass hanging around his neck as well as the others.

"Hi, Ol-All of you guys!" i quickly said saving myself from a big explanation.

"Come on Hannah, you know me!" Oliver stated.

"Um, i can't say that i have." I said putting on my act.

"O you kidder, guys this is my friend Hannah Montana!" Oliver put his arm around me and showed me off like a display case. Even though i didn't want his arm to leave my shoulders, it wasn't right what he was doing, was he using me to become even more popular?"

I quickly removed his arm from my shoulder, rolled my eyes at Oliver, and walked away.

"See-ya later Hannah!" I heard Oliver yell after me as i made my way towards my locker room.

_**A/N: OMG guys, YOU ROCK! Thankies for all the reviews!! Next chapter is really going to heat up things, so PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	12. Chapter 12: New Song

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 12**

**New Song**

Once i arrived in my dressing room i slammed the door the hardest i could and sat down on a couch near by with my arms crossed, and angry annoyed expression on my face. "I hate him!" i screamed.

Lilly sat besides me, comforting me. She knew who i was talking about, she saw him. "Let me guess though...you still like him, don't you?"

i slowly nodded and a few tears left my eyes. "Why? Why Lilly?" Then i broke down into even more tears. Why did Oliver have to be such a jerk at times? Why did i have to like Oliver? And why so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had calmed down shortly after and we all headed home.

When i reached my room, all i could think about was...Why? Why did Oliver use me? Why did i like Oliver? Why weren't we friends?

I knew with all this going through my head i wouldn't be getting decent sleep, and the only way i could clear my head was to write a song.

so i reached under my bed to a notebook specially used to write songs in. as all the thoughts were running through my mind, i wrote a song, Titled, 'Why Must My Heart Love You?' (I originally tried to put this song into the story WMMHTY but i couldn't fit it, and it seemed better for this story. I wrote it earlier this year, and in a chapter or 2 you will see the lyrics.)

For the little time i wrote it, I thought it was one of my best.

My feelings were now down on paper, and eventually i finally fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning i ran downstairs with my song notebook and showed the song to my dad and when he read it, he seemed to have a liking for this song.

"That's a great song bud, do you want to sing it at your next concert?"

I nodded and was on my way to go back upstairs when my dad spoke up.

"Bud? Who is this for?"

I gave a little shrug, "I was...watching a movie last night and this idea just came to my head." Then i raced upstairs before being further questioned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once i entered school Oliver came up to me.

"Miles, i know what i did last night was horrible, and I'm truly sorry and i promised i will never ever do it again!" I gave him the cold shoulder and walked away, but he followed.

"Please Miles, just forgive me. Like you and Lilly say, I'm a donut! i do things without thinking most the time!"

"Oliver? Just leave me alone." I said and quickly walked away over to my locker. Then i made my way to Lilly's and was joined by Kate.

"Hey Miley!" she greeted me as she was walking besides me.

"hey." i greeted back. We walked in silence, then Kate saw Oliver.

"Oliver!" Kate shouted and went over to hug him.

i quickly walked past both of them, as Kate released from the hug and began talking to Oliver.

I didn't dare to look back. Jealousy was rising and rising, and if i dared look back, i might want to punch Kate right where she was standing.

And i guess it's not entirely Kate's fault either, i mean i never told her i was crushing on Oliver, but still.

Kate then came skipping over happier than usual and that's when my life hit rock bottom.

**_A/N: Okay, so what did Kate say?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and i'll update:D_**


	13. Chapter 13: Pain of the Heart Through

_**A/N: Well I don't own Hannah Montana, but i do own the song that will be shown in this chapter! I wrote it completely myself, and i hope you like it! I changed the rating to T just because of language...Anyway enjoy the chapter:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 13**

**Pain of the Heart Through a Song**

"I asked Oliver out and he said yes!" Kate exclaimed still jumping up and down from the excitement.

My eyes sadden, but i put a fake smile on to hide my true feelings.

"Wow...Kate, I didn't even know you liked him." I said with as much enthusiasm that was capable for me at that time.

"Well since my schedule changed i'm practically in all his classes and...well he's just so funny and i think he would be a cool person to date." Kate explained to me and Lilly.

"Wait..." Lilly said raising her hand, "Do you even like him or you just going out with him because he is popular?"

"Well...I do like him, but not in that way i guess, but..."

I couldn't bare it anymore, "I gotta go." I quickly dashed to my homeroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly entered the classroom, which was empty besides the teacher, who greeted me when i walked in.

I replied back with a short hi and took a seat. I sat with one hand holding up my head and me staring at the texture of the desk. I let out a sigh. Why did Kate have to go out with Oliver and not that kid...Frank, who was now pretty good friends with Oliver. Sure he wasn't Oliver, but Frank is sorta funny and popular...but i guess Oliver would be the only popular guy who would say yes since a lot of them think Kate is annoying and dare I say it...bitch, at times. That just shows how sweet Oliver is...Arghh i can't get him out of my mind!

So i guess you might ask, why i am even friends with Kate, well its because she is actually a very good friend and person, but everybody has flaws, even...Oliver. Arghh there i go again, thinking about him!

I heard the classroom door open then close and the person sat next to me. I assumed it was Lilly and when i looked over my assumption was proven right.

"Hey, Miley." Lilly greeted me with sympathy audible in her voice.

I remained in my silence knowing if i spoke i might cry, which i didn't want to happen.

Just then the bell for homeroom rang and the classroom was now being flooded by the students.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch wasn't any better since i could escape it. The Library was closed for my lunch period; just my luck, right? so i was forced to hear Kate babble about her date with Oliver tonight.

i tried my best to tune her out, but one thing caught my attention.

"So, I have front row seats to the Hannah Montana concert tonight for me and Oliver's date." Kate announced. Oh great! Not only is their date at my concert tonight but they're going to be in the front row, where i was going to sing my new song which was written because of Oliver. This great...just great!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am now backstage stage in my dressing room, nervously pacing back and forth.

"Hannah! Why are you so paranoid? Because Oliver is here with Kate?" Lilly asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Well...kinda...you know that I'm singing a new song at the end of the concert?"

"Yea..."

"I kinda wrote it...um-"

"O My gosh, it's about him?!?" Lilly interrupted.

I slowly nodded, "I'm just scared that he might find out it is." I said falling on to the couch.

"Don't worry about it, we didn't give him the nickname donut for nothing, now did we?"

I let out a small chuckle, "I guess not, let's just hope he lives up to his nickname."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that time of the night, where i was going to sing my new song, right in-front of the boy it's for. Luckily i hadn't seen Oliver or Kate tonight, even though Kate said she had front row seats. Maybe they had to cancel...i hope so.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Lilly or 'Lola' said encouraging me.

I heard i was now wanted on stage and i slowly stepped out in front of the raging fans, with the bright lights shinning in my eyes almost blinding me.

"Hello everyone! i hope you all enjoyed tonight's concert, but now for everyone here, I will introduce a new song!" The crowd gave off excited cheers.

"It's called, 'Why Must My Heart Love You?'"

I heard the intro of the song playing, which was more of an upbeat type of rhythm then slow than some might have guessed. I glanced around the stadium to meet the eyes of Oliver himself. Perfect timing huh?

A sudden adrenaline filled my body and i began to sing...

_Why did i fall so hard for the enemy?_

_Why couldn't i stop when i saw it coming?_

_Why can't i forget you and just move on?_

_Were you such an impact that you scared me for life?_

_Ch: Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My head is screaming just forget,_

_But my heart is saying hold on to the end!_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My head is screaming just forget,_

_But my heart is saying hold on to the end!_

_What should i do, on this emotional roller coaster ride?_

_Even though i deny it, i want to be by your side_

_Sometimes it feels like Love and other times it feels like a bad crush_

_I just wanna forget your name cause i know it will end in...heart break!_

_Ch: Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My head is screaming just forget,_

_But my heart is saying hold on to the end!_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My head is screaming just forget,_

_But my heart is saying hold on to the end!_

_Bridge: But i can't forget, cause our last good bye is still ringing in my head!_

_Your like a song being played, over and over again,_

_Your the melody that gets stuck in my head, Forever!!_

_Ch: Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My head is screaming just forget,_

_But my heart is saying hold on to the end!_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?_

_When i don't want it to?_

_My heart is screaming just forget,_

_But my head is saying hold on to the end..._

_The end...The end..._

_Why? Why? Why? Why Must my heart love you... _

After the song, i stood their breathless, with the crowd roaring.

I never had so much energy in me before i did moments ago, and it felt great.

i took a bow, and glanced over at Oliver who was just cheering with the rest of the crowd.

I walked backstage to congratulated on my performance. "Hannah that song was...WOW!" Lilly stated.

"I know..." i said sorta still breathless, " I saw Oliver, and he didn't seem to get the true meaning, so if I'm lucky he will never find out."

_**A/N: Okay so will Oliver eventually find out the song is about him?? How was that song?? Please don't bash it though...anyway PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and i'll update:D**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Denied Love Grows Stronger

_**A/N: Hey guys, I feel so bad for not updating quicker, just 2 weeks ago, my mom was in the hospital, and then during the week I had a lot of homework, then last weekend was my brother's b-day and so busy and so this was like the only time I could update! I hope you enjoy:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 14**

A Denied Love Grows Stronger

It was the following morning and I was still a bit exhausted from my concert the night before.

I was trudging my way down the hall towards Lilly's locker, and while walking gossip and chatter filled my ears caused by my fellow students around me.

I soon came to a human blockage in the middle of the hallway, and weaved my way through successfully, and continued my way to Lilly's locker.

When I approached Lilly's locker, Lilly was there gathering her things I presume.

"Hey Miles." Lilly greeted, still rummaging with things in her locker.

"Hey." I greeted back, then I looked over to where Oliver was, and he was at his designated locker, 6 lockers down.

"So, what's up?" Lilly asked finally taking her head out of her locker and looking at me.

"Nothing…" I lied even though that the thought of Oliver finding out that song was about him still haunted my mind, and the fact that he is dating Kate, and just Oliver is making my life a confused mess.

I can easily blame Oliver for all my problems, but in the end I just blame myself for falling this hard for him. I know you can't blame yourself since you have no control of who you end up liking, but I'm the one responsible in my opinion.

All my problems were wrapping up in my head and creating such a mess. I didn't feel like myself anymore. To myself I seemed like I was a stranger, or someone abducted my body, because this love sick teenager I am standing as was not the real me.

The Jake thing, was another time in my life where I was like this, but I bounced back so fast, but this…I don't think I could bounce back so easily.

I was quiet now, more than ever as thoughts occupied my mind, and I wasn't as smiley as I was before either.

I seemed to be isolating myself from the people who cared, and the sad thing was…I don't think anyone noticed what I was going through.

Kate then came over with Oliver besides her. "hey guys."

Both me and Lilly greeted back.

I looked over at Oliver, and he looked over at me, it felt as if we were complete strangers, when just a short while ago he was my best friend. "I gotta go." I stated and ran away once again, like the coward I was.

Everytime I wanted to stay and try to convince myself that my feelings were nothing but me wanting to be friends with him again, I ended up failing and my heart aching more than ever, and me fleeing the scene to heal.

I couldn't look anymore, the sight of them standing besides each other, knowing they were together, it stung my eyes. I had to walk away, not only to heal my heart, but to also hide the fact I was on the verge of crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like the day before, I went into homeroom and just sat there until a few moments later Lilly came in and sat next to me.

"I know its hard Miles, but soon enough you'll get used to it, it just takes time."

I nodded, saying she was right, but this getting used to was going to be hard, not some over night thing because everytime I saw them my heart ached with pain. I don't know if I could ever get used to this.

"Well…since you left, Kate said she was allowed to bring 3 people to that new amusement park that just opened up. She wanted me to ask you if you could go." Lilly informed me.

I just starred at my hands wondering if I should go or not. "Is Oliver going?" I found myself asking.

I looked over at Lilly and she nodded. I put my attention back onto my hands, that I was now fumbling with, questioning whether or not me going to the park.

"I'll let her know tomorrow, I still have to make up my mind." I stated to Lilly, and then the warning bell rang and my peers started filling up the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right before lunch, I was at my locker when Kate came up to me. "Hey Miley! So… did Lilly tell you about the amusement park?"

"Um…yea…I have to ask my dad if I can go though, so I'll let you know tomorrow." I said.

"It's going to be awesome! Anyway, I better get down to the lunchroom to save you, me, Lilly, and Oliver a seat." And she started walking away.

Oh great, Oliver will be sitting with us, and they might do, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff with each other. I don't think I can take that. "Um…Kate." I said and she turned her attention to me. "I have to finish something up for one of my classes, so I'm going to be in the Library." I fibbed.

"O, okay." She said confused and then continued her way to the lunch room.

I hated lying to Kate. I had wanted to tell Kate about my crush on Oliver before she started dating him, but I didn't know if she could keep it a secret, since Kate can sometimes be a blabber mouth.

So it was already too late to tell her I liked her boyfriend! And now, I can't go to Lunch, one of my favorite periods, because Oliver is in it, because I lied. I should have just told her, she probably wouldn't have said anything. I guess now I have to wait till gym to Oliver…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch, was extremely boring, since I had nothing to do and I just sat there pretending to read something. I had no Oliver to glance at every few minutes like I could have done if I were in the lunch room.

I was now close to the gym, when I heard my name being shouted down the hall by Kate with Oliver not far behind. "Hey Miles, wait up!" But I pretended not to hear her and quickened my pace and went into the gym inside the girl's locker room.

Not long after Kate entered the locker room, and she didn't look happy. "What was that?" She yelled. "Do you WANT to be my friend anymore?" She asked me before I could answer the first question.

"Of course I still want to be your friend Kate." I assured her.

"Then why don't you ever talk to me anymore like we used to before Homeroom and during lunch, and all? Do you hate Oliver? He thinks you do!" Kate stated.

Oliver thought I hated him, well I guess looking at my actions you could come to that assumption, but I could never hate Oliver.

"No, no, no, I don't hate Oliver. I just been having a lot on my mind lately and I'm sorry, okay?"

Lilly was now next us looking mildly confused.

"Alright. Sorry I freaked on you like that, but please start staying and talking to me again, I miss talking to you." I nodded and she left the locker room.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"She just wanted to know why it seems I've been ignoring her, and she asked if I hate Oliver and all, but I think we're cool now." I said. Lilly laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just that if she knew the truth, she would know that hate is the complete opposite of what you feel for Oliver."

"I hate Oliver a little." I retorted, since I was still mad about him begin a jerk to me and all.

"Miley, you don't hate him." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do!" I said back, "Maybe not a whole lot, but…I do!" I said barely convincing her or myself.

"Miley, you practically love him." She stated putting her hand on my shoulder, "Stop trying to deny it, because a denied love only grows stronger."

I finally gave up, "I know…"

_**A/N: Wow, that is pretty long. I have spring break now, so I might update a little more. PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll try to update. O and thanks for all those lovely reviews:D**_


	15. Chapter 15: If Only He Knew

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 15**

**If Only He Knew**

I stepped out of the locker room to find just maybe just 5 girls already out, chatting away with their friends until the teacher came to give instructions for today.

Then as I look around the gym I noticed; no boys!

And if there weren't boys out then that meant no Oliver! Great, Just my luck!

"Where are the boys?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"They're swimming today." Kate stated coming up to both me and Lilly.

"What's the use of gym if there are no boys?!?" I said.

"I know! I miss the boys!" Lilly whined pouting and earning laughs from me and Kate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good serve Jamie!" the teacher yelled as were playing volleyball. She then glanced at the clock, "Alright girls, you can change." And we all immediately stopped and headed to the locker room to change out of our gym uniforms.

After changing rather quickly myself, I pestered Lilly to change quickly also because by now the boys should have been out since boys got dismissed earlier because of swimming.

So when Lilly finally did get dressed I dragged her out the locker room and onto the wooden floors of the gym.

The majority of the guys were already out, along with a few girls.

I looked around the gym to have my eyes lay on Oliver just coming out of the boy's locker room in a muscle shirt revealing his strong biceps, and his hair still partially drenched by the water.

My breathe was literally caught in my throat leaving me utterly speechless. This boy could not get any hotter at this point.

When he got closer to us, he looked over at me and Lilly and a small smile surfaced his face and he walked over to us.

"Hey...so, Lilly are you going to the amusement park with Kate and me tomorrow?" Oliver asked Lilly. Way to ignore me Oliver.

"Yup." Lilly replied.

"What about you?" Oliver asked now facing me.

I looked up at him and glanced in his brown eyes, before forcing them to stare at the floor beneath me.

I shrugged, not being able to remember the English language at that point.

"Aw, come on! It will be fun! It could be like old times!" Oliver exclaimed, but then his face expression changed and in a serious tone asked me, "You're still not mad at me from the concert, are you?"

I looked up at him again, and suddenly those events were replaying in my mind, like they happened yesterday.

"No." I managed to choke out, "You know me Oliver, never could keep a grudge."

Oliver smiled, "Good cause my intentions were never to hurt you, and I'm still terribly sorry..."

"I-It's okay Oliver." I interrupted him from the future rambling session and then the dismissal bell rang and we all left to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked inside my home I found my father sitting on the couch watching television.

When I shut the door his gaze turned away from the T.V. and to me. "Hey Bud. How was your day?"

"Fine." I replied, then he returned to watching what ever he was watching and I was making my way to the stairs.

Should I ask to go? It would be more time with Oliver...but then I might have to see Kate and Oliver hug and...uhh, kiss! But I heard they have a water ride and Oliver doesn't look bad drenched in water...

I turned around from the staircase and walked over to the side of the couch near my dad. "Hey dad? Do you think I can go to that new amusement park with Kate, Lilly, and Oliver tomorrow?"

My dad looked at me and answered, "I guess so."

"Ok, thanks!" and I dashed up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up a bit drowsy but immediately snapped out of it since I realized today was the amusement park and I had to call Kate.

I hadn't gotten much sleep. I was nervous, or was it excitement...maybe it was both, but anyway when I picked up my cell to call Kate, and heard the ringing on the other line, those feelings once again filled me. I couldn't believe I was finally spending a day with Oliver...and ok maybe Kate and Lilly too, but any day with Oliver is a good day.

"Hello?" Kate greeted when she finally answered.

"Hey Kate! It's Miley, and I just called to say that I'm going to the park."

"Awesome, it's going to be great I promise! Meet at my house around noon, and we'll go! See-ya then!"

"Alright bye!" Once I hung up I dashed to the Hannah Closet to pick out a cute bathing suite in case we went on a water ride and cute outfit. Man am I getting pathetic with this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad just dropped me off at Kate's house and I slowly made my way up to her door.

It was ten of 12, so I don't know if anyone would be here yet.

I knocked on the door and I few moments later Kate opened the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Miley! Come on in!" And I stepped into her house and she led me into the living room where Lilly and Oliver were watching something on TV.

"Alright Miley is here guys, so I'll get my mom and then we'll leave." Kate stated and went off to get her mom.

I sat next to Lilly which was actually the middle seat of the couch so I was also sitting next to Oliver also.

They have been watching music videos, and then suddenly 'Best of Both Worlds' came on. We were listening to it, when suddenly I could feel Oliver leaning in towards my ear.

He whispered, "I love this song of yours" and then he went to his recent position on the couch watching the rest of the video.

My attention no longer was on the video now. I could still feel the warmth of his breath on my ear, but it was slowly fading away. The words he said sent shivers into my whole body and they were repeating over and over again in my head.

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged to the door by Lilly with Kate, Oliver, and Kate's mom in front of us.

Kate's mom got in the passenger seat of her car with her daughter taking shot gun. Oliver got in on the right window seat and I ended up sitting in the middle of the backseat with Lilly sitting in the left window seat behind the driver.

The drive was quite boring. I didn't talk at all except for a couple, 'yeah's and 'ok's. It was usually Lilly and Kate talking about things and Oliver once and awhile saying something.

I was sitting in my seat looking directly straight out of the windshield, when Oliver poked me in the shoulder.

I slowly looked over at him and he mouthed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded yes, and gave him a reassuring smile, and went back to staring out the windshield. It was quiet sweet for him to show concern for me. Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought he did...

"Alright kiddies, we're here!" Kate's mom stated while we were driving into the parking lot.

We all piled out of the car with our stuff and said goodbye to Kate's Mom, and we all entered the park.

"So...what's first?" Lilly asked.

"How about we do the bumper cars first!?!" Kate suggested and we all nodded in agreement and went into the line.

When it was our turn we all got into these little cars, and then suddenly we were off. I immediately rammed into Lilly then Kate. A couple random kids knocked into me, but I got them back, then Oliver came ramming into the front side of the car, and he smirked at me and said "Oops!" and laughed as he went away.

I shook my head determinately and started going after Oliver. I was then near him and he saw me coming trying to make a get away. But after someone bumped into him he slowed down a bit and I went in for the kill. I slammed into the side of his car, and mocked his smirk from when he did the same to me.

He just smiled back at me, then the session was over and we all had to get out.

"Dang Miles, you are lethal in those things!" Oliver exclaimed still smiling. Lilly and Kate agreed and I just smiled; "Well now you know not to mess with me!"

We went on some other rides when we came in front of this yellow and purple roller coaster called the Medusa. (Meduse belongs to six flags!) It was a floorless roller coaster with many twists and turns, and there was no way I was going on that!

"Come on guys!" Kate exclaimed pointing to the Medusa.

"Um, guys I think I'll skip this ride, I'm not much of a roller coaster person." I said.

"Alright, let's go Kate." Lilly said.

"Ok, come on Oliver!" but he didn't budge.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with Miles so she's not alone."

"Ok, if you say so." Kate said and followed Lilly to the ride.

"You didn't have to do that." I told Oliver.

"I know, but I didn't want you to be alone, especially with these creeps around today." he ended with a short smile.

I smiled, "Thanks Oliver."

"It's fine, but why don't you like roller coasters?"

"I just don't like the flips and sudden turns. I don't like the feeling of prying onto my life and the possibility of falling out and all."

"Miles, experts make these things, they build them so you don't fall out or get injured and all."

"I know, but that doesn't help." I stated.

"What if you went on a regular one, you know one that doesn't go upside down and to the side, just a simple roller coaster."

"I don't know..." I said unsurely, "Why?"

"Would you like to go on with me?" Oliver asked, "I mean Lilly and Kate won't be out for awhile since the line is huge and the ride itself is longer than this one and we might as well do something while waiting for them then just sit here."

I didn't want Oliver to think I was scared or something and we would be sitting pretty darn close!

"Ok...but what if I get scared and all?"

"I'll be there, just...use me as a shield or something. Ok?" I nodded and he grabbed my wrist and we headed towards the 'simple' roller coaster Oliver was talking about.

As we got closer to the front of the line I started to have second thoughts, "I don't know if I can do this Oliver!"

Oliver put each of his hands on my shoulder, and made eye contact and said, "Miles, I would never ever let anything happen to you, now come on you can do this!" and he dropped his hands and looked forward and the man let us through.

Me and Oliver got in a seat towards the middle and the metal bar lowered onto me and Oliver's laps.

I gripped on it hard, wanting the ride to be over all ready. Then the ride started all nice and slow, taking a nice little turn, and then we went escalating up. And then as we reached the peek I saw the way down and said, "O gosh!" And we went down with the speed picking up!

I screamed and buried my head into Oliver's shoulder with one hand still gripping the metal bar, and my other wrapped around Oliver's arm. I could feel the sudden turns on my body and the quick speed ruffling my shirt.

And before I knew it, the ride came to an end. I lifted my head from Oliver's shoulder and found him looking down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um…yea." Then I noticed my one arm was still wrapped around Oliver's arm and I quickly withdrawed it. "Sorry." I said looking away as I felt a small blush reach my face.

Oliver laughed, "Its fine."

He climbed out of the seat and reached out for my hand. I gladly took it and he helped me out.

"See, I told you could do it." Oliver stated as we made our way towards out old spot in front of the Medusa, but this time we decided to sit down at a near by bench.

"Yea, it wasn't ALL that bad!" I said and let out a little nervous laugh.

Silence fell among us for a minute when Oliver said, "I was at that concert the other night, the one where you announced the new song."

My eyes widened a bit, "And?" I said nervously.

"I thought it was great!" he said with a smile, "It caught me my surprise though since your dad doesn't really write those sorta songs."

"Well he didn't write it..." I stated.

"Oh, so one of Hannah's 'people' did?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "No...I wrote it."

"You did?" he asked and I nodded. "Wow, that song was really amazing Miles!"

"Thanks." I replied still unsure where this was going to lead.

"How did you come up with it? You know you're inspiration..."

"O it just kinda came to me..." I lied, and I knew Oliver could see right through it.

"Come on Miles, I know that's a lie, now the truth..." he said serious.

"The truth, well the truth is that... I really like this guy and I don't want to! Because I know, like I said in the song, it will lead to heartbreak and my heart is already aching from him!" I said as one little tear escaped my eyes. Oliver took his thumb and wiped it away.

"I can't believe I just told you that." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." And he wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back and more tears were flowing out as I thought...

_If only he knew he was the reason for these tears... _

**_A/N: okay so wow, very long! haha! Miley had to be scared of roller coasters for my story to go on so yea. PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can: D_**


	16. Chapter 16: More Amusement Park

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the big delay. School is getting pretty heavy with work. And everything is a little crazy around here also. I only have a month of school left so I CAN NOT WAIT! Lol:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 16**

**More Amusement Park **

A Minute or two had passed and Oliver's strong, secure arms were still around me. I still had my arms around him as well.

As my face was buried in his shoulder, I began to realize my tears were slowly drying up, but I didn't want Oliver to know that because I realized something. I realize that as Oliver is comforting me by stroking my back…and saying 'everything is going to be alright' I feel safe, like nothing could ever happen to me, and he was like me shield to all the evil in the world.

"Umm…Oliver?...Miley?" I heard someone say.

I lifted my head slightly from Oliver's shoulder and wiped away the visible tears still left. I looked over to the source of the voice to see a very confused and somewhat angry Kate with Lilly behind her.

"Hey guys…" Oliver greeted, his voice soft and arms still around me.

"Oliver! What do you think you're…" Kate started yelling about then faded, "Wait, why is Miley crying?" I guess she just noticed!

Lilly must have just noticed then too, because right after Kate pointed it out, Lilly sprang to my side. "Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

I pried myself from Oliver's grasp and quickly stood up from the bench. "Nothing alright!" I snapped, "Let's just forget this and just go on some more rides." I said calming down.

I started walking away and when I didn't hear footsteps behind me I turned around. When I did, I saw all three of them standing there. I guess they were still confused about my behavior.

"You coming or not?" I asked and they slowly caught up to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah that ride was awesome!!" Kate exclaimed as the four of us got of a water ride.

"I know, we got drenched too!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm hungry…" Oliver stated, and I let out a small laugh.

"Typical, but yea I wouldn't mind eating. How bout you guys?" I asked. They nodded and we went up to stand they had around.

Oliver and I had got popcorn, while Lilly got a hotdog and Kate just bought a drink.

We were walking around eating when all of a sudden I feel something hit the top of my head. I looked around and saw a piece of popcorn on the concrete paths of the park. Now popcorn just doesn't fall from the sky and I wouldn't hit myself, so I looked over at Oliver who was diverting his eyes and smirking, making it obvious he had done it.

So I went into my bag which held the popcorn and grabbed a couple and chucked it at Oliver. I giggled.

"Wrong move Miles!" Oliver warned playfully.

"Ahh!" I screamed playfully as well and ran off, Oliver trailing behind.

He finally caught up to me and we started to have a popcorn fight.

When we finally ran out of popcorn, we both tried to get any popcorn that had landed in our hair out.

"That was an awesome popcorn fight!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yea it was." I agreed.

"Oops, popcorn." He stated, and I didn't know what he meant until he reached in my hair to pick out a piece of the popcorn.

I smiled, "Thanks. Hey, where are Lilly and Kate go?"

"Probably in hiding, didn't want to get in the middle of the war! But let's look for them."

So we started walking, "Hey Oliver, Can you not tell Lilly AND Kate about earlier?"

"I won't, I promise." He said and smiled at me, "Hey look there they are!" Oliver proclaimed after spotting them in a gift shop.

"Hey guys, let's go on that roller coaster over there!" Kate suggested as she pointed her finger to the roller coaster that Oliver and I had rode on earlier.

"Oh wait, Miley you don't ride roller coasters…" Kate said as an after thought.

"I'll stay behind." Lilly offered.

"No, no I'll go on, I mean it's just a simple roller coaster." I said.

"You sure Miley…" Kate asked me.

"Yea, while you and Lilly were on that other one, Oliver took me on here to get over some of my fears, I'm good with this one."

"Okay."

And we all went into line.

When we got to the front, the man let us four in and I sat down and Kate sat down in front of me.

I looked up where Oliver was and it looked like he was trying to make a decision, and then I saw him come over to me and sat with me.

I was quite surprised and I think Kate was even more flabbergasted.

"Oliver!" She complained.

"Miley needs me more for this ride; she still isn't used to the whole roller coaster experience." Oliver replied.

"Fine." Kate said back defeated and Lilly sat down next to her.

Just like the time before I had my arms wrapped around Oliver's one arm, half because I was scared out of my brains but the other just to be near him.

Of course when the ride began to slow down, I pulled myself away fast so Kate wouldn't think I'm trying to steal her boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys!" Kate shouted as jumped into her mother's car.

"Bye Lilly, Bye Miles!" Oliver said as he passed us, following suit to Kate who was his ride home.

"Bye!" Me and Lilly shouted.

We were in the parking lot waiting for my dad.

"Kate is like pissed at you and Oliver." Lilly stated.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

Lilly gave me an are-you-serious look, "We came back from the roller coaster and you guys are all bundled up together, the popcorn fight, and he chose you over her when we went on the other roller coaster. Plus the whole time we were walking around you guys were flirting with each other."

"I so was not flirting with him, and we were only bundled up like that because he was comforting me, he started the popcorn fight, and the roller coaster thing was not my idea, so she shouldn't be mad at me!" I stated.

"Listen Miley, I know you like him, but he's Kate's boyfriend, just try to remember that." Lilly said.

"I know that, I don't know, Oliver is so confusing, but I'll try to stay a respected distance from Oliver for now on until things cool off. I don't want to ruin a friendship between me and Kate because of this…"

_**A/N: So I had a half day today so I thought, I don't have any HW (rare for me) so why don't I update! So here I am updating, wow it's been awhile! Lol! Sorry to my wonderful readers and reviewers!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can:D**_


	17. Chapter 17: Here We Go Again

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 17**

**Here We Go Again**

On Monday both me and Lilly had gotten to school early, and we were wandering the semi-empty halls of the second floor.

We stopped to talk to some of our friends occasionally but then just go back to walking around.

As we were walking around the second floor for the fifth time? I lost count, we spotted Kate at her locker so we went up to her.

"Hey Kate," me and Lilly greeted.

She turned around from her locker, "hey Lilly... Miley." And then went back to her locker, stuffing books in her book bag.

After zipping up her bag and closing her locker she turned to us.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence.

"Listen Miley, if you're looking for Oliver, he's over there!' She exclaimed and pointed to the direction he was in.

I was surprise at her sudden outburst. "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Miley, you know what happen over the weekend at the park."

"Kate, I seriously didn't go to the park to spend time with Oliver, it was mainly to spend time with you and Lilly." Okay, Okay I know I was lying right though my teeth, but to save this friendship it was worth it, "Plus I don't know if you remember all that well Kate but last year me, Lilly, and Oliver were all best friends, and that's how I usually act towards him, it's nothing special." I said trying to convince her.

"Is that true Lilly, everything Miley said?" She asked Lilly.

"Yea." Lilly said confidently.

"Well alright I guess. Sorry for freaking out on you Miley, it just bothered me that he was spending so much time with you and not me…I mean he was my boyfriend…"

Wait, hold up…did she say WAS???

"Wait, was?" I asked.

"Yea I broke it off with him this morning." Kate stated. Not seeming much heartbroken by it and looking over at Oliver it wasn't a tragedy to him either.

"Oh." I replied. (Happy dance in my head time!!) Oh yea! Oh yea! Oh yea Oh Yea oh Yea!! Whoo!!! Okay I'm good now.

I can't begin to tell you how happy I was to hear Oliver was no longer dating Kate, which meant he was single, not that I would be asking him out or anything.

"Yup, well I got to go, see ya guys later." And Kate walked away.

"Eeekkkk!!!" I screamed, doing my little happy dance with Lilly.

Lilly broke it off, "Alright, alright, you are happy I see that, but settle down," Lilly stated ending with a short laugh.

"I just…can't! I'm too happy! I've been waiting for it to happen for so long!" I said with a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Well you never know, he could go back to his old ways from the beginning of the year!" Lilly chipped in.

Lilly just had to be the party pooper, and a small frown displayed across my face. "Thanks for pointing out the negatives!!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Gosh I hope he doesn't end up like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch I had gotten in line, and a moment later Oliver did as well.

I went over to him to speak some small talk, maybe talk about the past weekend.

"Hey Oliver!" I exclaimed.

"Hey." He said plainly. Oh no, I don't like the look of this.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said once again bluntly.

I was getting pissed off now. I spent such a good time with him at the park, and now he was just-why is he doing this to me!?!?

"Last weekend was awesome, we should do it again some other time."

"yea."

CAN HE SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD!!! What is he becoming MUTE all of a sudden!!

I quickly gathered what I wanted to eat and paid for it. Oliver was back to his weird self…now I'm kinda wishin he was still with Kate…at least he would of sat with us today at lunch and talked to me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, Why, Why, Why?" I kept repeating myself this as I was hitting my head on my locker.

"Um, Miley? Can you stop that? I have to tell you something important." Kate said coming over to me.

I reluctantly stopped and turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Have you heard that Lilly has been saying things behind all our friends back?"

"What? Lilly wouldn't do that!" I said sticking up for her.

"Yes she would. I heard just a minute ago her talking to Melissa saying how much of a bitch I can be at times. I mean I know I can be one, but friends shouldn't say that about other friends. And they she told me yesterday a cruel joke making fun of Rachel, that's too harsh to say." Kate told me.

I stood there dumbfounded. It didn't sound like Lilly. She only said things like that when she was mad, and she just told me them. I knew for sure Lilly didn't mean half the stuff she said, so it was kinda unbelievable.

"And then she told Greg's huge secret, you know that he was cheating on his girlfriend with Miranda, to both Miranda and his girlfriend Jill? But yea and she's just blabbing her mouth about everything lately." Kate continued.

Now this was interesting. We knew about Greg since me, Lilly, and Kate caught him in the act, but we promised we wouldn't say a word, because we all felt that Jill girl deserved it. I jsut recently heard he was single now, and Miranda didn't seem that much into him lately, maybe Lilly did say those things.

"What should we do?" Kate asked , "I mean before she tell the whole school everybody's lives."

"I don't know I mean I tell Lilly everything, I mean I can't believe she is doing it, it doesn't sound like her at all."

"well believe it Miley."

"She has never told anyone anything she knows I wouldn't want people to know, like who I like and everything." I said.

"Actually…she told me who you like awhile go." Kate stated

WHAT!!!!?!?!????

_**A/N: Wow, so did anyone see that coming? YAY! It didn't take me a month to update, I feel so accomplished! lol! I'm also over 200 reviews! That's a first for me so thankies to al l the people who review!! Well PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reivews and I'll update:D**_


	18. Chapter 18: So Confused!

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 18**

**So Confused!**

"_She has never told anyone anything she knows I wouldn't want people to know, like who I like and everything." I said._

"_Actually…she told me who you like awhile go." Kate stated_

_WHAT!!!!?!?!????_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?!" I spat out aloud this time.

"Yup, she told me you like that popular jerk!" Kate exclaimed.

Anger was rising up within me. If Lilly told Kate the one secret I didn't want her to know, at least not yet, she told. How long would it be before she told Kate about me being Hannah Montana?

I had to talk to Lilly and tell her straight up that if she ever, ever revealed my secret identity than Roxy would be paying her a visit not long after!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly left Kate and quickly made my way to Lilly's locker where she was taking books out of it.

I don't know what got into me at this point but I marched up to her and slammed her locker shot and gave her a death glare.

"What the hell was that Miles?" Lilly exclaimed and began to reopen her locker.

"How could you?" I asked her with hatred evident behind my words.

"Do what?" Lilly replied back confused.

"You know what you told Kate? How could you?"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about Miley!" she retorted.

"Why did you tell her I liked…you know who?" I said to her.

"What are you talking about, I never told her anything." Lilly said back.

"She said you were also telling people, other people's secrets like Greg's. Explain that one Lilly! Huh, Huh, why is he suddenly single and Miranda has no such interest in her anymore?"

"It's called Greg dumping his girlfriend then telling Miranda what was happening. Miranda didn't like it because she was afraid he might cheat on her if they got together so yea."

"Well, I guess that could be a reason. But Kate said she heard you saying she was a bitch." I said.

"Ok, well we all know she is but I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about Kate Williams."

"Oh, well she is one, but then how did she know that I liked…" My voice dropped to a whisper, "you know…Oliver."

"Did she actually say his name?" Lilly asked.

"No, but she said that she knew I liked that popular jerk." I replied.

"Miley, the whole school is full of popular jerks; she was probably trying to get who you liked out of you. I say go up to her and ask her who you like, and if she doesn't know, I wouldn't worry about it."

"So you really never did those things?" Miley asked.

"Nooo, of course not. I would never Miles!"

"Alright thanks Lil, I believe you! Now to find Kate." I said then walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked all over the place but I couldn't find Kate anywhere! I know I would see her anyway in 8th period, but I would like to talk to her before that.

7th period, Physics, was just about to end. Then s if right on cue the bell rang. I was walking out the door and I finally spotted Kate. I was about to push away my classmates to catch up to her, but then my teacher Ms. Martin called me.

"Miley? Can I have a word with you?" She asked.

I slowly walked over. I didn't know what to think. Ms. Martin liked me, I was a good student, straight A's in her class.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as I approached her.

She laughed a bit, "No, no, I was just wondering, since you are one of my very bright students I was wondering if you could tutor one of my students tomorrow after school. They aren't very confident about what we are learning in class this unit, so they asked me if I could help them. I would, but I have so much to do as of right now, so could you Miley?"

"Sure, tomorrow right?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Thank-you so much Miley."

"Your Welcomed!" And I slowly stepped outside the class room to find no Kate in sight, but Gym was next and so I was going to see her anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked into the locker room, I saw Lilly and Kate getting ready. I signaled for Lilly to leave so I could question Kate.

"Hey Kate. Are you still talking to Lilly?" I asked.

"Um…kinda, I'm still kinda mad though, you?" She asked.

"Kinda, she said she wasn't talking about you, she said she was talking about Kate Williams." I clarified.

"Yea, that's what she said when I went up to her."

"What I can't believe is that, she told you who I liked! I mean does the whole school know by now also!"

"Miley you know I would never tell anybody about who you like right?"

"Yea, what do you think of him anyway, you know the guy I like?" I asked hoping she would be become hesitant and nervous and tell me she never knew in the first place.

"Well, like I said he is a popular jerk, I mean he thinks he can shoot a basketball and become all that!"

This was not how I was planning it to be. What she was saying sounded so much like Oliver, since he is on the basketball team!!

"I mean I guess when you get to know him he is nice and funny…"

That is also Oliver!! Did Lilly really tell her about Oliver!! I'm SOOOO confused right now!! I don't know what to believe anymore!!

"But I guess…James is just an okay guy. I wouldn't be into him." She stated.

OMG!!! SHE KNOWS!!!!...wait…….James?!?!

"James?!?" I asked puzzled.

"Yea, I asked Lilly one day who you liked and she was like someone on the basketball team and when I asked who she said James Olsen."

My whole body relieved in that one moment. All my worries were washed away. Kate thought I like James, not Oliver. YES!!

"O yea, James! Yup, he's the one I have that HUGE crush on!" I quickly changed and went to find Lilly.

"So did you ask her?" Lilly asked as I walked up to her.

"Yea, and did you ever tell her I liked James Olsen?"

Lilly took some time to think, "OOOO YEAAA!! She was bugging me about who you liked one day so I just told her you like James since he was the person you said you like before telling me it was actually… you know who!"

"Well I'm just glad she doesn't know I like…HIM…I should of sensed that there was no anger since she probably would of hated me if I told her I like…you know who…since she was flipping out this morning.

"Yea, well want to hang out tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"Nahh, can't. Ms. Martin asked me to tutor this kid tomorrow after school, so nope can't." I informed her.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

I was about to say a name when I realized I didn't even know, "I truly don't know, she didn't mention who it was, but I'll tell you after my tutoring session with this mystery person."

_**A/N: Hmmm! Who is this mystery person Miley is going to tutor??? Review and you'll find out! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews and I'll update as fast as I can:D **_


	19. Chapter 19: Tutoring

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 19**

**Tutoring**

The next day came by quickly, and before I knew it, it was science class.

When I arrived in the classroom I went up to the teacher. "Um, who is this person I'm tutoring today?"

"Oh, its wait…I have a couple kids coming in today for tutors," She told me looking for a paper I assume, "Ask me at the end of class and I'll find that paper by then."

I left her as she was still searching for the paper with kids and tutors on it I guess.

The anticipation was growing; I just couldn't help wondering who it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang for the next period and just everybody had to have a question about tonight's homework. When I finally get to her I asked her again about the kid I'm tutoring.

She was about to answer when the bell rings again for next class.

"You should be heading off to class, just think, something to look forward to," She said giving me a short smile.

I dashed across the hallway to my next class.

Oh the joy waiting until the end of the day…OH JOY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went alright, but by so slowly, then finally the last bell rang and I sprinted up to the science classroom.

My teacher was putting things together, when she turned to me. "Oh Miley, alright your person just left saying they need something, but they will be back in a minute. I have to go to a meeting now, any questions?" She asked.

"Yea do we have to do this in the classroom?"

"No, if you want you can go to the library or each other's homes, I just want them to learn."

"Oh alright, and um who's my person?"

"Oh sorry, I have to go or I'll be late. Bye, have a nice time!" And she walked out of the classroom.

I sat down at the desk I was assigned to in class just waiting.

I was tapping my pencil on the desk to unfamiliar tune, when the door opened and it was… Kate.

"Kate?" I asked.

She looked up from looking at a few pieces of paper she had in her hand, "Oh hey Miley!"

"Are you here for tutoring?" I asked.

"Nope! I need a stapler! STAPLE, STAPLE, STAPLE, STAPLE!!"

"You are so weird." I stated.

"Yup, now where is this stapler?" She was searching the classroom when she finally saw the stapler on the desk, "Oh stapler we meet at last!" She cried dramatically and I laughed a bit.

"Stapler meet my good friend English paper, English paper meet Stapler! NOW STAPLE!!" And she slammed the stapler on the paper.

"My work here is done, see-ya Miley!" And she left the room leaving me in a laughing fit. She is one odd bird.

A minute later after recovering from the laugh attack given by Kate, James walked in. You know James Olsen, who I supposedly like. Yea well he walked in.

"Um are you here for the tutoring?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Well the dude you're tutoring told me to tell you that he'd be up in a sec." And he left.

Who was this 'dude'??

Then the door opened for the third time that day, and it was OLIVER!

"Miley? Are you the tutor?" He asked as he stepped inside the classroom and infront of my desk.

I looked at him, and my heart was racing crazy. I nodded.

"Cool," he said as he sat down next to me, "Now what are we going to be learning today 'teach'?" He asked.

I half smiled, and he smiled back.

"Well, how about we start…" I said looking at my notes wondering where to start.

"Hey can we go somewhere else? I think I could learn better somewhere less classroomy." He stated.

"Where are you thinking of?" I asked him.

"How about your house, haven't been there in awhile."

Yea you haven't been there in awhile. I wonder why!!

"Yea I guess that's cool." And we packed up our stuff and walked our way to my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled when I opened my front door.

"I thought you were tutoring someone…" he said then look up from his food, "Oh Oliver, nice to see you boy."

"You too Mr. Stewart!" He said giving my dad a short wave.

"Well we are going to my room to study." I stated, then we walked upstairs.

An hour later….

"So what is the only mirror that gives you a real image?" I asked.

"The Concave mirror…" he said in a bored tone, "Can we stop for today, I don't think my brain can take much more."

"Alright, so anyway why do you need tutoring, your grades we never this bad."

"It's only this class and it's because I have this class in the morning where I'm always tired and sleeping the class away."

"Why are you so tired in the morning?" I asked.

"I'm up pretty late trying to get to sleep. There has just been things on my mind lately." He told me.

"Like what?'

He immediately avoided my eyes and replied, "Nothing really just…things."

I don't know what gave me such courage but I then asked, "What happen with you?"

Oliver looked at me weird, "What do you mean?"

"Before I left last summer you were Oliver, I come back you are this guy named Oliver I USED to know. You cut your hair, you play basketball, you hang with the popular people, and you never talk to me anymore." I told him.

He sat there, just sat there.

"Oliver, I don't care about the other things, but I do still want to be your friend, I love talking to you, you are like the only person who can make me smile no matter what."

He just kept sitting there when he finally looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry Miles…I never meant…I'm horrible aren't I. I got so caught up with the popular crowd I just dropped everything in my old life."

"It's okay," I said to him and reached over and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

We broke off from the hug but we were still very close.

We were just gazing in each other's eyes.

I don't know if it was me or not but it seemed as if he was moving closer and the space between us was becoming shorter.

I went with an instinct and also moved closer and then I could feel his lips just brush mine when someone knock on my door.

Me and Oliver jerked out heads back and I could feel my face beginning to heat up. My dad came through the door. "O hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting study time, but Oliver I was wondering, would you be interested in washing my car this weekend for a 50 bucks." My father asked.

"Um, sure Mr. Stewart, Saturday good?" Oliver asked, and as I looked over his face was a shade of light red. My father nodded and left.

"Well-I-I-um ne-need to um go." He stuttered and then left my bedroom.

Stupid Dad! Always ruining things!! Oh so much to tell Lilly tomorrow!

_**A/N: You guys for the most part knew who Miley was going to tutor Oliver, So how was this chapter?? Is Oliver going to be his old self now?? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D**_


	20. Chapter 20: Washin' the Car

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 20**

**Washin' the Car**

The next morning when I got to school I quickly dashed over to Lilly's locker.

When Lilly saw me she almost knocked me down.

"Alright so details about yesterday??" Lilly asked eagerly.

I looked around to see if Oliver was here yet, but he wasn't, in fact nobody really was so I rapidly replied, "Alright so I was like sitting and waiting for this person when Kate came in and was all STAPLE STAPLE STAPLE, then James came in and was all, dude will be here soon, then Oliver came in and was all lets leave and go to your house, and we were THIS CLOSE, then dad came in and was all wash car, and then Oliver was like bye."

Then Lilly looked at me funny before saying, "Whaaaat?"

"The guy I tutored was Oliver…and we were this close," I said showing how close we were with my fingers, "to kissing, then my stupid dad came in! That man has THE worst timings!"

"Yea that kinda does suck, but the good thing about it is maybe Oliver likes you." Lilly said.

"I don't know, but now he is coming over Saturday to clean my dad's car…Urghh why couldn't my dad wait like one more minute to come in!!" I cried in frustration.

Lilly just patted my back as she opened her locker. I hit the back of my head on the locker next to Lilly's locker and slid down. Then I heard someone open their locker nearby. I picked myself up and peaked over to see Oliver.

He probably couldn't seen me since I was behind Lilly's locker and Lilly so I made my way to the other side of Lilly and whispered, "He's here, should I talk to him or just stay here?"

"Talk to him!" Lilly shouted in a whisper also.

I gave her an uncertain look.

"You can do it, I know you can, just march over to that boy and say hi!"

"But-"

"No buts! Maybe you just need a little push…" Lilly stated.

I gave her a confused look but before I knew it she turned me around facing Oliver and pushed me to where I was right next to him. I looked back and Lilly and gave her a death glare but she just smiled and went back to what she was doing.

Oliver closed his locker, "whoa! Miley, kinda scared me there," He exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just though I'd say…HI!" I said giving him a short smile.

He smiled back, "Well HI back!" he said then laughed. Gosh why was he so adorable.

"Listen," he started, "about last night…um…well…"

"Do you wanna forget about it?" I asked.

"Only if you want to…" he stated. I didn't want to forget about, but I don't know if he feels the same, such a confusing mess.

"I guess…" I said unsurely.

"Alright..." he said unsure himself, "Well beginning today the Old Oliver Oscar Oken is back and I'm hanging out with my two best friends in the WHOLE world Miley and Lilly!" He stated.

"Great to have you back!" I exclaimed and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tight just like that day at the amusement park. I broke away from the hug, "Well let's go over to Lilly now…" I suggested and he just nodded as we walked over.

"Hey Lilly," Me and Oliver both greeted.

"Hey guys!" She greeted back and she looked at me as if saying, 'did you guys get together?' I slightly shook my head.

"Lilly I wanted to say sorry for treating you and especially Miley bad. I kinda shunned both of you after a while. You guys are the best friends a person can have and yesterday Miley say me down and really made me see the jerk I was being. Can you forgive me Lilly?"

"Sure Oliver." Lilly responded, "Glad to have you back."

"Yo Oken! What you doing with those dudettes, come over here man!" I guy from the basketball team called over to him.

Oliver seemed to be fighting with himself, they were also sorta his friends, but he just said he would be hanging with us again like before.

I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of his and I whispered, "Just go." He looked at me odd.

"But Miles…"

"Just go be with them, it's alright…" I interrupted him.

He gave me a small smile and worded thank-you, and went over to the guys. I wondered how long was this going to go on. How long could I put up with it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he hanged out with me and Lilly in the morning and a bit during lunch. Hey it was better than nothing…but he still wasn't the same before but he was getting somewhere, he was making progress.

I woke up around 11:00 am and I walked down to the kitchen. There was a note from my dad.

Bud,

I had the limo pick my up and take me to some business for a Hannah Montana thing. Jackson is at work and will be home around 3pm, and Oliver will be coming over sometime today to wash my car. I'll be home late so the money on the counter is for dinner.

Love ya, Dad

Just then I heard a knock at the door. I went over and sleepily opened the door to see Oliver standing there. Great one of the days I don't get ready right away Oliver comes over! My hair is a mess and I'm still wearing my stupid pajamas!

He smiles at me, "Um I'm here to clean your dad's car, just so he knows."

"Well alright, I'm the only right here but here come in and go out the back door to the garage it's easier to get to." I told him as I let him in.

As he was walking over to the back door he looked back and said, "Nice PJ's" then laughed.

I couldn't help but smile and throw a pillow at him, "shut up! I just woke up!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever…" he replied and walked out the back door.

I shook my head, still smiling. Gosh, how can I keep falling so bad for him every day!

I walked upstairs and got myself ready quickly, so I didn't miss seeing Oliver.

I skipped my way down the stairs and looked out the kitchen window at Oliver washing my father's car. His shirt was getting soaked as he was applying the soap, and I just couldn't stop starring. My phone started ringing and that finally snapped my out of my gaze.

"hello" I greeted into the phone. It was my dad asking if I was okay which I replied to fine. I told him Oliver was here and then he said he had to go.

I hung up and looked out the window again at Oliver. He looked to having some trouble. He stopped for a second wiping away the sweat that formed on his forehead with his arm. Then a bird must have been flying above him because next thing I know, he had bird poop all over his shirt. That earned a huge laugh from me!

I heard him yell, "Awww Man!!!" as he starred down in discuss. He then started taking his shirt off. Now part of me saw this as wrong, but I the other part, the stronger part made my eyes fixed on him.

He took it off and threw it off to the side and went back to cleaning my dad's car. WoooWee did he definitely work out last summer because he didn't have anything close to the abs he had now!

I quickly, reluctantly drew myself away from the window. I need an excuse to go out there. I was thinking when I thought maybe I could offer him a drink. So I quickly got a glass of lemonade and exited the back door and went my way over to him.

"Hey Oliver!" I greeted.

"Oh hey Miley, a stupid bird pooped on my shirt! See?" He said and held up his shirt for me to see.

I started laughing, "Well that's what you get for making fun of my Pajamas!" I told him.

I sat down on a near by step and he sat next to me, "You know I was just teasing you about your PJs, right?" He said and nudged me in my shoulder with his bare shoulder.

"yea I know…lemonade?" I said holding the lemonade up.

"Oh thank-you so much! I'm dying out here!" he said and basicly drank the whole thing but a bit.

"Thirsty, aren't we?" I said looking at him with a smile.

He gave me smile, and gulped the rest down. "Ahh, that was great!" He got up again and made his way to the car, "Did your dad purposely make it so dirty? It's taking me forever to wash it!"

"I don't know…" I replied, trying to look at things other than him and well his chest.

He sat back down next to me, "I think I need more of a break."

"Man it is hot out here!" I exclaimed.

"yea I know, but I found how to keep cool, wanna know my secret?" he told me.

I shrugged my shoulder looking at him face to face, looking into my eyes.

I saw him reach for something at near his foot, "Now first you close your eyes, and breathe…go on, do it." He directed me, so I did.

"Then I squirt you." He stated simply.

I opened my eyes and said, "What?" and that was when he revealed the hidden hose and started drenching me with the water.

"Oliver!" I screamed and all I could hear was his laugh. I looked around as best as I could and picked up the bucket of water near the car.

"You are so dead Oken!" and I ran after him and he kept spraying me with the hose but I fought through it and I finally caught up to him and dumped the whole bucket on his head.

"Oh so that's how it is, huh?" He said then wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around.

"Oliver! Oliver!" I screamed playfully and he finally put my down.

I looked at us, we were both drenched, "I'll go get us some towels." I went into the house and upstairs to the bathroom and fetched two towels. I came back down and Oliver was in the kitchen making himself some sort of sandwich.

"Here!" I shouted and tossed him the towel. He quickly dried himself and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

I also dried myself up partially and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I sat down at the counter and watched him eat the enormous sandwich.

Why did everything he did seem so adorable all of a sudden, I remember thinking how weird it was, but now I haven't seen anything cuter.

I now have come to a conclusion…I really need help! I'm loosing it!

I got up from the stool and plopped myself on the couch and put the TV on.

A minute later Oliver was next to me on the couch, now remember he still doesn't have a shirt.

"Miley…" He said as he turned towards me.

I put the TV on mute, "Yea…"

"About the other day when I was here…"

"I thought we said we'd forget about it…" I stated.

"That's just it…I don't want to forget that, that almost happened…" His eyes showed that he was being sincere.

"Neither do I…"I admitted.

We were getting closer again, and for sure we were going to finally kiss. We were just barely touching. I was smiling knowing that this was finally going to happen, I was finally going to kiss Oliver…

"Oken, what are you doing on MY couch shirtless, with my baby sister!?!" Jackson roared as he came through the door.

I saw Oliver's eyes open in shock, we both thought that we would finally kiss, but Jackson must have taken after my dad with the worst timings ever!

"I think I'll be finishing your dad's car now!" And he quickly ran out the back door.

"You do that!" Jackson yelled after him and then he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I went into my dad's room which had a view of the garage. I saw Oliver finishing up the car.

Another great chance ruined. But does this now mean he likes me?

All I can say is…Stupid Jackson!!

_**A/N: Sorry for the big delay, yesterday was Father's day, I had finals all last week so I had to study for them, but now I'm on Summer Vacation!!! YAYY!! Finally! Well PLEASE REIVEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP:D**_


	21. Chapter 21: Beach

_**A/N: so here is another chapter!! WHOO!! I saw Bridge to Terabithia last night and it was such a good movie, but I was crying so hard towards the end. ENJOY:D**_

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 21**

**Beach**

I continued to watch Oliver clean the car until he was done and left.

We were so close once again! Now I'm debating whether what happened today was because Oliver liked me or what.

He said he didn't wanna forget about the almost kiss, so does that mean he likes me or did he just didn't think he forget about it?

He did lean in after I told him I didn't wanna forget about it either, but what if he really was doing something else then wanting to kiss me.

Anyone else think I'm overanalyzing? I think so because my brain is hurting!

Then my cell phone rang. I carelessly retrieved the phone from my pocket and saw that it was Kate. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Miley, me and Lilly are at the beach right now, wanna join?" She asked.

Was I really in the mood to go down there right now? I did need to tell Lilly what happen, maybe she can make sense of it all.

"Sure Kate, See-ya in like 10 minutes," I hung up and went to put on a bathing suit.

After putting on my bathing suit and taking the necessary things I needed in a bag with me, I headed down stairs.

I was leaving when Jackson decided to unglue his eyes from the TV. "Where are you going? Gonna make out with your little boyfriend Oliver on his couch now?" He said trying to be funny.

"We weren't doing anything Jerkson!" I yelled at him and hit him with my bag before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the beach I spotted Kate and Lilly rather quickly.

I set my towel down viciously and sat down with my arms crossed and my face still expressing anger.

"Um, is it safe to say what's up?" Kate asked me.

"Nothing is UP except my stupid brother!!" I roared.

"Okay…I'm going to go in the water now, join when you want." And the kate left.

"What did Jackson do now?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really, he just messed everything up!"

"What did he mess up?"

"You know Oliver was over washing my dad's car today right?" I asked and Lilly nodded.

"Well we were having a good time and we ended up getting like drench so we went into the house to dry off. We were on my living room couch when he asked me about the other night when he was over. I said that I thought we were going to forget about it and he said he didn't want to forget about it…" I looked up at Lilly with her mouth open and her eyes showing eagerness for more info.

"I told him I didn't want to forget either, and we were about to kiss, when JACKSON came barging through the door and interrupted us."

"Again? Someone interrupted you guys from kissing AGAIN!?!?"

"I know and now Jackson is making fun of me, like right before I left he was all, 'where are you going, over your little boyfriend's house to make out on his couch' or something like that."

"Well now we know Oliver likes you know!" Lilly stated getting a bit excited.

"Do you think?"

"Do I? Do I? He said he didn't wanna forget about when you guys almost kissed the other time, so obviously he does! When are you going to tell him you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe never." I stated, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"WHY NOT?!?!?"

"I think my dad and brother walking in on us those times was a sign that me and Oliver aren't meant to be and that we are only suitable to be friends."

Lilly just sat there looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"You guys coming in or not?" Kate asked as she came back to us with water dripping.

"Yea, I'm coming now." I said and we all went into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got out we just decided to chill out and tan out on our towels.

I was just peering out into the ocean when Lilly nudged me in the stomach. I looked at her, "What?"

"He's here…" Lilly whispered.

"Oliver?" I mouthed, and Lilly nodded. I started looking around like crazy when I saw him at Rico's, and his gaze seemed towards our area.

Was he going to come over? What would I do if he did? Would talking to him be too awkward?

I looked over to where he was at Rico's and he wasn't there anymore. I looked around again and I found him coming closer. I turned to Lilly and mouthed, "Help!"

She looked up and saw him coming also and shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Hey guys!" Oliver greeted all 3 of us as he sat down on the sand near us.

"Hey." We all replied back.

I looked down not wanting to see Oliver at this moment in time. I could feel his eyes on my however, which made me want to look in those chocolate brown eyes of his and get lost in them, but I urged myself.

Kate still had no clue about anything going on between me and Oliver let alone knowing I liked Oliver. I was still afraid to tell her since it wasn't long ago they broke up and I didn't want this whole Oliver thing ruin our friendship.

Oliver started talking to Lilly and Kate about something, and that's when I lifted my head up. He had a new, poop free, shirt on. He was sitting Indian Style on the ground talking to Lilly and Kate who were off to my right.

They were talking about Movie that were out in the theatres, but I didn't hear much since I was just staring at Oliver; the way his white teeth shown when he laughed and how his eyes were just gorgeous and mesmerizing. I also notice his hair was growing back to the way it was last summer when I left.

I don't care what other people said, he was perfect…perfect in everyway possible in my eyes. Then as I was staring at him he turned his head and he saw me, but for some reason I didn't turn away, I kept staring and he was staring back.

He smiled which immediately made me smile also, and now my cheeks were burning up since I just realized we were doing all of this with Lilly right besides us and Kate right their also.

I finally turned away and put my head back down. "Well I gotta go, so see-ya guys!" and he took off.

I looked up once again and Lilly whispered in my ear, "He totally likes you, trust me on this! You have to do something!"

Kate then got up from her place on her towel and over to me. "You like Oliver don't you?"

"Wha-what?" I said.

"Oh come on, a grill cheese could've picked that one up! You were staring at him the whole time! Now TELL ME, DO…YOU…LIKE…HIM?" Kate threatened.

"Kate…"

"Miley just TELL ME!"

I closed my eyes preparing for the worst, "yes…" I told her quietly.

_**A/N: Alright so Kate knows Miley like Oliver…what will happen next?? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll update ASAP:D**_


	22. Chapter 22: For the Better

**Things Have Changed**

**Chapter 22**

**For the Better**

"_Oh come on, a grill cheese could've picked that one up! You were staring at him the whole time! Now TELL ME, DO…YOU…LIKE…HIM?" Kate threatened._

"_Kate…"_

"_Miley just TELL ME!"_

_I closed my eyes preparing for the worst, "yes…" I told her quietly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHEN?!?" Kate yelled again

"Li-Like the beginning of the year…" I stuttered back.

"Miley…Miley…Miley…" Kate said getting closer to me now.

"Kate don't kill her!" Lilly shouted.

Kate looked over at Lilly and gave her a confused face, "What am I scaring you two?" She asked. We nodded slowly.

Kate started bursting out laughing, "Man, you should have seen the look on your faces!" She said in between laughs.

Me and Lilly exchanged odd glances, "So…you're NOT mad???" I asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be?" Kate stated like it was world-wide knowledge.

"Well the day you broke up with Oliver you were all pissed at me cause you thought I liked him, and all…"

"OOOO, I was just cranky, I didn't have my CoCo Puffs that morning!! CoCo Puffs is what puts me in a good mood!!" She stated.

"OooKayy!" I said.

"Both you and Lilly know I didn't like Oliver like that, I was basically used him to see if one of his friends would notice me…no such luck though…Anyways…when are you going to tell him you like him?"

"I'm not…" I told her gloomly.

"And why not?"

"Because we had a few times to kiss and they just keep getting interrupted and maybe it's a sign or something." I told Kate.

"Just go up to the boy and kiss him!" Kate exclaimed.

I gave her a crazy stare, "Oh then have him COMPLETELY stop talking to me, NO, and plus I don't even know if he likes me!"

"Oh come on already Miley, you guys almost kissed not once but twice and he even told you that he didn't wanna forget that you guys almost kissed the first time!" Lilly pointed out.

"And I know something else…" Kate said.

"What?" I asked.

"When me and Oliver were dating, he kinda mentioned you…A LOT! Like how nice and sweet you are, and how talented you are and all."

"He say what?" I said with my jaw open in complete surprise.

"Now if that doesn't mean he likes you then I don't know what would!" Lilly exclaimed, "Look he is right there…ALONE! Go over!" Lilly commanded me then shoved me over.

I was walking slowly over to him, I took one look back and Lilly was giving me a thumbs up and Kate was just smiling.

I walked up to him, "Hey Oliver," I smiled.

"He-Hey…Miley." He greeted back. And we were both looking gazing at everything but each other.

"Oliver…" I finally spoke

"Miley…"

"Can you meet me here at Rico's tonight around 7ish?" I asked.

"Um, yea…why?" He asked with a confused expression on his face, his left hand in his hair.

"We just need to get things straightened out…"

"See-ya later…I guess."

"Yea…" And then I walked over to Kate and Lilly.

"So?" Lilly said.

"I'm meeting him tonight and we're going to talk." I stated.

"We need to be here then!" Kate told me.

"Why?"

"So no one interrupts you guys again."

"Fine but you have to be like pretty far away."

"That's a given!" Kate replied, "So me and Lilly come here to make sure nobody get near you two!"

"Alright well get here at 7, see-ya then" I instructed them, and then I walked home and started getting ready for tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I checked myself in the mirror for what seemed to be the billionth time, I decided it was now or never. I exited my house and made my way to Rico's.

As I slowly approached Rico's I saw Oliver sitting at a stool. I walked up to him. "Hey…"

"Hey Miley…" There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go somewhere else." I suggested, he nodded and we were now walking along the ocean waves as the sun was beginning to set.

I was taking him to the place on the beach where I had told him I was Hannah Montana.

"Remember this place?" I asked him as we headed to that part of the beach.

He laughed a bit, "How could I not?" He smiled at me and sat on the rock nearby.

I stood in front of him, "Listen Oliver, you know that Hannah Song we were talking about that day at the amusement park?"

"Why Must My Heart Love You???" He asked.

"Yea…"

"What about it? Did that guy hurt you anymore?" He asked concerned.

"Actually, right now…no, but I want to tell you who he is." I stated, trying to build the courage for the next sentence that could change the rest of my life.

"Okay, who?"

"Well…" I started and I sat next to him on the rock. I looked at him next to me and he was staring at me and we were looking into each other's eyes. I felt the urge to kiss him. I took a deep breath. "…yo-"

"MILEY?!? ARE YOU DONE YET???" I heard Kate yell from a distance. I let an angry-annoyed sigh out.

"I'll be right back." I said to Oliver and then walked over to where Kate was.

"Can it be soooo hard to keep your mouth closed for 5 MINUTES!! You interrupted me from telling him!!"

"My bad!" Kate stated.

I was fuming, "You were the one who wanted me to do something about me liking Oliver and so I am, so shut ya Yapper woman so I can!!"

"You don't need to!"

"Huh? Now I'm just completely lost!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Just turn around…" Kate instructed, pointing to behind me, so I did, to meet face to face with Oliver.

"Oliv-" But before I could say anything else I felt his lips on mine.

Oh how soft and tender his lips were on mine. How each second my lips were occupied by his my body tingled. I felt like melting, but I didn't want to stop. I felt like I was flying high in the sky in his arms being one with the clouds and stars.

We finally broke apart and he was still holding my face, "You have NO idea how much I've been wanting to do that." He stated.

"I think I do!' I replied back with a smile, and we kissed again.

When we departed I whispered, "no interruptions…" and smiled.

Oliver took my hands in his, "I'm sorry about me being a jerk most of this school year but I was wondering would you be my girlfriend?"

Only in my dreams did I ever hear him say those words. I looked at him and said, "I would love that!" And I smiled warmly and he smiled back. We kissed again for the third time that night, and nothing could get as perfect as it was now.

So I guess things still haven't went back to the way things were before, between me and Oliver, but I can say now Things Have Changed for the BETTER!

_**A/N: So I guess this is the end…I was starting to lose ideas so I thought I'd rap it up. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank-you to everyone who every reviewed the story:D**_


End file.
